collide
by schnueffelliv
Summary: MacKenzie McHale, Executive Producerin einer Nachrichtensendung, gönnt sich die erste Auszeit, seitdem sie ihren Job bei News Night angetreten hat. Eine traumhafte Seychelleninsel ist ihr Ziel, doch schon am zweiten Tag scheint sich dieser Traum in einen Alptraum zu entwickeln. Und das nicht, weil sie Angst vor Quallen hat…
1. into the mystic - Teil 1

Teil 1 – into the mystic

MacKenzie Morgan McHale schützte ihre Augen vor der hellen Sonne indem sie sich die Hand vors Gesicht hielt und zwischen ihren Lidern auf das kristallklare Wassers des Ozeans blinzelte. Das kleine Boot, mit dem sie die Insel erreicht hatte, dümpelte langsam auf den Steg zu und schaukelte leicht hin und her, als der Fahrer den Motor noch ein letztes Mal anwarf und seinem Kollegen an Land ein kurzes Kommando zurief.

Es war warm und Kenzie war froh, dass sie sich bereits am Flughafen umgezogen und leichte Kleidung übergestreift hatte. Sie trug lediglich einen kurzen weißen Rock und eine luftige Bluse, welche weniger ihrer Haut verbarg als der hübschen Frau im ersten Moment lieb gewesen war. Doch nun war sie dankbar dafür, dass der laue Wind sie ein wenig abkühlen konnte.

Zu Hause in New York zog sie sich nie so freizügig an. Seriöses Kostüm, hochhackige Schuhe. Viel mehr Auswahl befand sich nicht in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Für diese Reise hatte sie sich extra neue Sachen gekauft. Es sollte ihr ganz persönlicher Abstand zum Alltag werden. Als Kenzie diesen Urlaub gebucht hatte, war ihr egal gewesen, wohin es sie trieb. Hauptsache weit weg von der hektischen Stadt, in der sie nun beinahe zwei Jahre zuhause war. Weg von ihrem nervenaufreibenden Job. Weg von allem Stress. Abschalten. Sich endlich einmal einer Lektüre zuwenden, die nichts mit der erschütternden Realität der täglichen Nachrichten zu tun hatte.

Und vor allem. Weg von Will.

Sie hatten sich mehr schlecht als recht zusammengerauft, seit Charlie Skinner, der Leiter der Nachrichtenabteilung bei ACN, sie ohne sein Wissen als Executive Producer für News Night angeheuert hatte. Immer wieder gab es neue – und alte – Reibungspunkte zwischen ihr und dem Anchorman. Es war ein riskantes Wagnis gewesen, die Beiden wieder miteinander zu konfrontieren, doch es war bisher ganz gut gegangen, fand MacKenzie. Bis auf die regelmäßigen hitzigen Wortgefechte, die sie sich lieferten. Doch das gehörte wegen ihrer lebhaften Vergangenheit wohl einfach dazu. Vor und hinter der Kamera verkörperten sie ein perfektes Team, doch war die Sendezeit vorüber, wurden ihre Gefühle füreinander mehr als offensichtlich. Und leider hatten sie sich damals im Streit getrennt und keiner von ihnen war über das was geschehen war hinweg. Will log deswegen und verbarg sich hinter Sarkasmus. Kenzie tat sich schwer damit zu akzeptieren, dass er ihr einfach nicht verzeihen konnte. Beide täuschten lediglich sich selbst.

Dass sie noch immer Gefühle für ihn hatte und es Kenzie oft verdammt weh tat, wenn er sie missbilligend ansah, verbarg sie so gut es ging. Will hatte mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass er sie nicht zurückhaben wollte. Einzig und allein seine von ihrer Mailbox verschwundene Nachricht deutete auf einen Schimmer seines Gefühlslebens hin. Doch sie war für immer verloren, nachdem man ihr Blackberry gehackt, und die Informationen gegen ihn und das News Night Team verwendet hatte. Einerseits war MacKenzie enttäuscht, dass Will ihr nicht zutraute, mit seinem Geständnis umgehen zu können, andererseits konnten sie so wenigstens nicht darüber streiten, wie ernst er es wirklich gemeint hatte, als er ihr, high von Haschkeksen, die Zeilen hinterlassen hatte.

„Willkommen im Golden Beach Resort…."

Der junge Mann auf dem Steg holte Kenzie aus ihren Gedanken und reichte ihr die Hand, damit sie sicher aus dem Boot klettern konnte. Die kleine Frau ergriff die schmalen Finger und zog sich mit einem Ruck an Land. Der Fahrer kümmerte sich um ihr Gepäck, während die Brünette dem zweiten Angestellten in das Haupthaus folgte, um dort die nötigen Formalitäten für ihren Aufenthalt zu erledigen.

Die von der Witterung gegerbten Planken des Steges strahlten eine aromatische Wärme aus. Es roch nach exotischem Holz und salzigem Meerwasser, das türkis unter dem Steg plätscherte. Kenzie spürte bereits jetzt, dass sich ihre Muskeln lockerten und die Gedanken an New York immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückten. Zwei Wochen vollkommen abschalten und sich verwöhnen lassen – so hatte es das Prospekt versprochen.

Unter einer Kokospalme, deren Wedel sanft im Wind raschelten, blieb MacKenzie stehen und blickte sich um. Links und rechts des großzügigen Haupthauses erstreckte sich ein breiter Strand mit Sand, der so weiß war, dass er in den Augen blendete. Hinter den Gebäuden erhob sich eine üppige Vegetation, die auf den ersten Blick wie ein wilder Dschungel anmutete. Der glasklare Ozean brach sich in seichten Wellen und hieß sie mit stetem Rauschen auf der kleinen Seychelleninsel willkommen. Ein wenig zurückgesetzt zwischen Sträuchern und hohen Palmen standen, mit einigem Abstand zueinander und verbunden durch einen schmalen Holzweg, jeweils zwanzig kleine Holzhäuschen. Außer dem Mitarbeiter, der sie an die Rezeption geführt hatte, war niemand zu sehen. Diese Insel hatte den Zusatz _einsam_ wirklich verdient.

Doch sicherlich war sie nicht ganz allein hier. Sie wollte nichts lieber, doch so viel Glück hatte nicht einmal Kenzie.

„Sicher sind jetzt alle beim Essen…aber es ist wirklich sehr ruhig hier", erklärte der Rezeptzionist, der wohl MacKenzies Gedanken erahnt hatte und reichte ihr Stift und ein Formular, dass jeder Gast bei seiner Anreise ausfüllen musste. „Daniel wird Sie anschließend zu Ihrem Zimmer begleiten. Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits dorthin gebracht. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, Miss MacHale. Sollten Sie irgendetwas brauchen, wenden Sie sich einfach an mich oder einen meiner Kollegen. Wir sorgen dafür, dass keinerlei Wünsche offen bleiben."

Die Stimme des Mannes war angenehm melodisch und sein Akzentfreies Englisch ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass diese Sprache nicht seine Muttersprache war. Kenzie lächelte entspannt und strich sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares hinter die Ohrmuschel. Sie sehnte sich danach, einmal nichts organisieren zu müssen und einfach in den Tag hineinleben zu können. Kein schnelles Frühstück nebenbei. Keine Anrufe zu allen möglichen ungünstigen Zeitpunkten und keine durchwachten Nächte, weil das Team an einer brandheißen Story arbeitete. Sloan und Don hatten News Night im Griff, bis in zwei Wochen wieder Mac und Will das Ruder übernahmen. Es war die erste Auszeit, die sich die Beiden gönnten, seitdem sie die Nachrichtensendung vollkommen umgekrempelt hatten. Weg von einem Boulevardmagazin hin zu richtigen, echten Nachrichten. Objektive Informationen statt vorgefertigte Meinungen. Die reine Wahrheit, keine Übertreibungen – nichts beschönigen. Es war schon immer Kenzies Traum gewesen eine solche Sendung zu machen und als Charlie ihr dieses Angebot gemacht hatte, konnte sie nicht ablehnen. Selbst wenn es bedeutet hatte, dass Will wieder zu ihrem Leben gehörte. Er war brillant in dem was er tat und war nach anfänglichem Sträuben in dem neuen Format aufgegangen und kämpfte, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, an ihrer Seite. Es könnte alles so wunderbar sein, wäre da nicht diese Sache, die ihr beider Leben ruiniert hatte. Der Gedanke daran bedrückte Kenzie, also ließ sie ihn los und hinaus auf den Ozean treiben. Er wand sich kurz in der leichten Brise, wollte nicht ohne Gegenwehr verschwinden, doch als die Brünette sich entschlossen abwendete, löste er sich auf wie eine Wolke und war nicht mehr zu spüren.

Daniel, der junge Asiate, der sie am Steg begrüßt hatte, ging voraus und führte MacKenzie zu ihrem Zimmer. Eigentlich war ihre Unterkunft kein einfaches Zimmer, sie war ein gemütlich eingerichteter Bungalow mit eigener Terrasse und freiem Blick auf das weite Meer. Auf der einladenden Veranda standen zwei Korbsessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch. Die Sitzgruppe lud zum abendlichen Verweilen ein und war wohl ein perfekter Ort, um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Um vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen, standen an den Seiten als Sichtschutz tropische Pflanzen in Kübeln, deren Blüten einen zarten Duft verströmten. Zwei flache Stufen führten hinauf in den Schlafraum.

Auch innen fühlte man sich sofort wohl und an einen wundervollen Traum erinnert. Mitten im Raum stand ein extragroßes Doppelbett mit einem Himmel aus transparenten Stoffbahnen, welches mit weißen Laken bezogen war. Ein weicher Bademantel und Handtücher lagen am Fußende, hübsch dekoriert mit violetten Orchideenblüten. Das Zimmer war zur Vorderseite offen und ließ sich durch eine Schiebewand von der Außenwelt abschirmen wenn man die Weite nicht mochte oder ertragen konnte. Doch Kenzie liebte das Gefühl nicht eingesperrt zu sein. Ihr Apartment in New York besaß großzügige Fensterfronten die größtmögliche Offenheit boten, doch die oft regnerische Stadt war nichts im Vergleich zu der bezaubernden Umgebung, die diese Insel bot.

Durch eine Wand hinter dem Bett war das Badezimmer mit Wanne abgeschirmt. Ein bodentiefer Spiegel hing neben dem Waschtisch aus weißem Marmor und fing Kenzies Spiegelbild ein. Sie verweilte einen Moment und sah sich an.

Die Brünette war klein, doch ihre Figur war zierlich und schmeichelte ihrem Alter. Wer nicht wusste, dass sie die vierzig bereits überschritten hatte, schätzte sie mindestens fünf Jahre jünger. Das Haar war schulterlang geschnitten und konnte bequem zu einer eleganten Frisur gestylt werden, doch Kenzie liebte es meistens schlicht. Im Newsroom trug sie oft einen locker gebundenen Zopf oder ließ ihre Mähne in leichten Wellen ganz natürlich fallen.

Kenzie mochte sich, auch wenn sie eher unscheinbar wirkte.

Hübsches Gesicht. Kaum Make up – lediglich ein wenig Mascara betonte ihre grünen Augen, die einen Hang ins Braun hatten wenn man tief in sie blickte.

Glatte Haut. Freche Nase und eine elegante Silhouette. Eigentlich müssten ihr die Männer zu Füßen liegen – und nicht selten taten sie es auch, doch nach der schmerzhaften Trennung von Will hatte sie es nie lange in einer Beziehung ausgehalten. Genau wie er selbst. Er verabredete sich mit Frauen, die nicht annähernd in seiner Liga spielten, amüsierte sich einen Abend lang mit ihnen und sah sie dann nie wieder. Das konnte doch niemals die Erfüllung seiner Wünsche sein? Vermutlich tat er es nur um Kenzie vorzuführen, denn One Night Stands waren eigentlich nicht sein Ding. Auch er könnte jede haben die er wollte.

MacKenzie seufzte und wand sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. Sie würde weder jetzt noch irgendwann in naher Zukunft ergründen können, warum keiner von ihnen das erhoffte Glück gefunden hatte. Als die Brünette aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, zeigte ihr Daniel wie sie die Moskitoschutzvorhänge von den Bettpfosten löste und ließ sie dann mit einem freundlichen Gruß allein. Das hier war genau der Ort, den Kenzie sich vorgestellt hatte, als sie kurz entschlossen diesen Urlaub gebucht hatte. Das Paradies lag ihr zu Füßen.

MacKenzie stellte ihre Handtasche auf die Frisierkommode neben dem Eingang und trat zurück hinaus in die Sonne. Sie streifte die Sandalen ab und betrat den Strand. Als ihre nackten Füße den Sand berührten, zuckte Kenzie kurz zurück und verlor dabei beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Die kleinen Körnchen hatten die Hitze des Tages absorbiert und ein stechendes Brennen schmerzte auf ihrer Haut. Besser, sie verschob einen Strandspaziergang auf später.

Außerdem hatte sie der Duft von gegrilltem Fisch hungrig gemacht. Er hatte das Haupthaus wie ein betörender Schleier umhüllt und versprach köstliche Aromen von exotischen Gewürzen. Es würde das erste Mal seit Langem sein, dass Kenzie ein Abendessen richtig genießen konnte. Keine Häppchen im Hang Chew´s. Keine lauwarme Pizza im Konferenzraum. Kein knurrender Magen, weil es für eine richtige Mahlzeit viel zu spät war.

Mac lächelte, schlüpfte wieder in ihre Schuhe und steuerte auf das Hauptgebäude zu. Ihr Bungalow lag fast am Ende der südlichen Hotelanlage und so war sie in paar Minuten unterwegs, bevor sie den tatsächlich gut gefüllten Speisesaal erreichte. Die hübsch eingedeckten Zweiertische waren beinahe alle besetzt, trotzdem zählte die Brünette nicht mehr als fünfzig Personen.

Der holzgetäfelte Raum lag im Halbdunkel und wurde dezent mit Kerzen und indirektem Licht beleuchtet. Ein Kellner führte MacKenzie an einen freien Tisch, zündete die Kerze an, die in einem kunstvoll geschwungenen Glas stand und reichte ihr die Speisekarte. Sie war die Einzige die allein speiste.

Leise Gespräche drangen von den Paaren an den Nachbartischen zu Mac herüber, während sie ihre Lesebrille aufsetzte um einen Blick auf die Gerichte zu werfen. Das Angebot war nicht groß, jedoch ausgesucht und äußerst appetitanregend. Schnell hatte sie sich entschieden und bestellte ein Glas Weißwein zu ihrer Pasta mit Scampi und gegrilltem Gemüse. Kenzie fühlte sich leicht und unbeschwert, als sie den ersten Schluck nahm und ihren Kopf entspannt in den Nacken legte. Nichts würde ihre Laune trüben können.

Die Brünette zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als man ihr den Teller mit dem Hauptgang hinstellte und erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie gedankenverloren auf das halb gefüllte Glas in ihrer Hand starrte. An was Kenzie gedacht hatte wusste sie nicht – die letzten Minuten schienen einfach aus ihrem Gehirn gelöscht worden zu sein. Der kühle Wein hatte das Glas beschlagen lassen und die Flüssigkeit lag in ebenso dichtem Nebel wie ihr Geist. Vielleicht hätte sie erst etwas essen sollen, bevor sie ihre Sinne mit Alkohol betäubte. Sie trank selten. Eigentlich nur wenn sie besonders unter Stress stand und jemand – meistens war es Will – ihr ungefragt einen Drink bestellte. Er hatte ein besonderes Gespür dafür wenn sie ein wenig Entspannung brauchte. Eigentlich trank Kenzie nur mit ihm gerne. Oder wenn sie an ihn denken musste.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung hatten sich die erdrückenden Gedanken bei ihrer Ankunft doch nicht aufgelöst. Doch nach einem weiteren Glas Wein würden sie schon verschwinden. Vielleicht auch erst nach zwei Gläsern.

Das Abendessen war köstlich gewesen. Nach dem Dessert war Kenzie noch bis zur einsetzenden Dämmerung sitzen geblieben und hatte sich durch die Wortfetzen der Gespräche der anderen Gäste tragen lassen. Alle um sie herum schienen glücklich zu sein, sprachen von bedingungsloser Liebe, der Zukunft, Familienplanung. Einzig MacKenzie wollte sich nicht mit derlei Dingen beschäftigen. Für Kinder war sie sowieso zu alt. Sie hatte ihre Chance verpasst. Ganz davon abgesehen war sie ganz sicher nicht fähig eine gute Mutter zu sein. Die eigene hatte es ihr seit frühester Jugend bei jeder Gelegenheit eingetrichtert. Kenzie hatte sich deswegen andere Ziele gesucht für die sie ihr Herz in Brand stecken konnte und war Journalistin geworden nachdem sie ihr Studium in Politikwissenschaften abgeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ein aufregendes Leben geführt und nun, wo sie es ein wenig ruhiger angehen wollte, hatte die Zeit sie rasend schnell überholt.

Durch ein genüssliches Gähnen bemerkte MacKenzie, dass sie schrecklich müde war. Wegen der Zeitverschiebung hatte sie beinahe vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und obwohl sie es eigentlich gewöhnt war, die Müdigkeit zu unterdrücken, fielen ihr immer wieder die Augen zu. Vermutlich war der Wein auch nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrem Zustand. Mühsam erhob sich die Brünette aus ihrem Stuhl, quittierte den Gruß des Barkeepers mit einem schwachen Nicken und verließ die Restaurantterrasse durch den östlichen Eingang.

Es war inzwischen ein wenig kühler geworden, doch Kenzie fror keinesfalls, als sie den Strand betrat und ihre abgestreiften Schuhe aufhob. Der Sand war noch immer warm und kitzelte zwischen ihren Zehen. Als sie sich viel zu schnell für ihren Zustand wieder aufrichtete, überkam MacKenzie ein leichtes Gefühl von Schwindel und das Gebäude hinter ihr schien sich zu drehen und verursachte eine unangenehme Übelkeit. Die Brünette versuchte deswegen instinktiv einen fixen Punkt zu finden, um nicht vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten, und da sah sie ihn. Will.

Doch noch ehe sie begriffen hatte, ob ihr Gehirn ihr einen perfiden Streich spielte, oder ob der Mann in lässigen Shorts und offenem Hemd wirklich dort gestanden hatte, war der Steg wieder verlassen. Es war zu dunkel gewesen um wirklich etwas erkennen zu können, mehr als eine verwaschene Silhouette hatte Kenzie nicht erkannt. Doch das Gefühl, dass er es war, ließ sie nicht los. Dabei war es völlig absurd, dass sie ausgerechnet hier aufeinander trafen.


	2. into the mystic - Teil 2

~*~ into the mystic - Teil 2 ~*~

William Duncan McAvoy legte seine geliebte Gitarre auf einen der freien Tische und setzte sich an die Bar. Mit einem kurzen Fingerzeichen bestellte er einen Drink und fischte hastig ein paar Erdnüsse aus der Schale auf dem Tresen. Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst, während er am Strand gesessen und gedankenverloren auf der teuren Gibson gespielt hatte. Will genoss es sichtlich, endlich Zeit für sein liebstes Hobby zu haben. Zuhause in New York stand das Instrument oft nur unbenutzt in seinem Ständer und konnte lediglich auf ein paar liebevolle Blicke hoffen.

Der Ältere war erst seit drei Tagen auf der Insel, doch die hatte er beinahe ausnahmslos in der einsamen Bucht auf der Rückseite des Eilandes verbracht und sich seiner Musik hingegeben. Er spielte gut, hatte eine angenehme Singstimme und ein bemerkenswertes Gefühl für Rhythmus und die Seele eines Musikstücks. Ein paar Songs hatte er sogar selbst schon geschrieben. Mac hatte es geliebt ihm zuzusehen wie er vertieft und losgelöst von der Welt an den Saiten zupfte. Sie bewunderte ihn für die Gabe, Noten in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen, so dass sie eine Melodie ergaben, die das Herz tief und eindrucksvoll bewegte. Seit er ihre Beziehung beendet hatte, spielte Will für niemanden mehr. Die einzige Ausnahme war die Party gewesen, die er anlässlich des einjährigen Bestehens ihrer gemeinsamen Nachrichtensendung gegeben hatte. Er hatte mit seinem Senior Producer Jim Harper gejamt und seine Mitarbeiter hatten begeistert zugehört. Es fühlte sich gut an für sie zu spielen. Das erste Mal seit vier Jahren hatte er seine Gibson vor Publikum zur Hand genommen.

Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur wegen der Haschkekse locker gewesen. Will hatte diesen kleinen Rausch dringend gebraucht, sonst hätte er die vielen Menschen in seiner Wohnung nur schwer oder gar nicht ertragen. Eigentlich nahm er keine Drogen mehr – seine wilden Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Lediglich das Rauchen hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Zugegeben. Darunter war ganz selten mal ein Joint um in seinem stressigen Alltag locker zu bleiben. Harmlos. Nie, wenn er nicht absolut sicher war, dass es keine Konsequenzen haben würde. An diesem Abend stellte sich das Universum jedoch gegen ihn.

Die Begleitung seines Produktionsassistenten Neal Sampat hatte ihm das Gebäck besorgt und Will hatte der Versuchung nachgegeben, nachdem er sich mit einer alten Sportverletzung gerechtfertigt hatte. Der Rausch war unglücklicherweise noch verstärkt worden, weil der Anchorman zusätzlich Schmerzmedikamente eingenommen hatte. Es war eine tolle Party gewesen, Will hatte sogar Mac´s Anwesenheit genossen – zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick, als Charlie Skinner eine SMS aus dem Weißen Haus erhalten hatte. Der Präsident würde eine Rede an die Nation halten und das komplette Team hatte mit einem Mal eine Nachrichtensendung zu organisieren. In dieser Nacht hatten sie Osama Bin Laden getötet und Will McAvoy, das Aushängeschild von Atlantic Cable News, war high gewesen. Es war eine der besten Sendungen seiner Kariere, doch sie sollte ihm beinahe das Genick brechen.

Die emotionale Voicemail, die er, berauscht durch die Drogen und dem Gefühl, diesen Mistkerl endlich zur Strecke gebracht zu haben, auf Kenzies Blackberry hinterlassen hatte, war in die falschen Hände geraten. Man hatte ihr Telefon gehackt und die Nachricht gelöscht. Leona Lansing, CEO der Muttergesellschaft Atlantic World Media, wollte Will loswerden nachdem er sich dem seriösen Nachrichtengeschäft zugewandt hatte und die Einschaltquoten sie nicht mehr befriedigten. Die meisten Amerikaner konnten mit nüchternen Fakten nun einmal nichts anfangen und daran konnte auch Will´s Beliebtheit nichts ändern.

Die Boulevardpresse hatte ihn vorgeführt und denunziert. Nur knapp war Will dem freien Fall entkommen. Doch schlimmer als sein beinahe ruinierter Ruf war, dass Kenzie nicht mehr damit aufhören wollte, ihn zu löchern, was er ihr auf Band gesprochen hatte, als die ganze Sache Monate später herausgekommen war.

Als er wieder bei klarem Verstand war, bereute Will, dass er die Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Doch als Mac sie mit keinem Wort erwähnte, war seine innere Unruhe abgeebbt. Er grübelte zwar ununterbrochen, warum sie so gelassen auf den Inhalt reagiert hatte, doch irgendwann hatte der Ältere akzeptiert, dass er und sein Gefühlsleben für seine Ex-Freundin wohl unwichtig geworden waren. Eigentlich hatte Will Kenzie anders eingeschätzt. Vor allem nach den verzweifelten Versuchen die sie unternommen hatte, um ihre Beziehung zumindest auf freundschaftlicher Ebene zu kitten.

Inzwischen wusste er, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht getrogen hatte. Sie hatte die Nachricht nie bekommen. Leichter gemacht hatte das die ganze Situation trotzdem nicht. Sie waren noch immer an dem gleichen Punkt wie an dem Tag, als MacKenzie plötzlich wieder vor ihm stand. Keinen Schritt weiter. Verbockt. Stur. Gelähmt, weil beide trotz der Trennung noch Gefühle füreinander hatten.

„Ist hier noch frei?"

Tiefrot geschminkte Lippen tauchten plötzlich nah an Will´s Gesicht auf und die Brünette, die sich zu ihm gebeugt und auf den leeren Barhocker neben ihm gedeutet hatte, lächelte süßlich. Er deutete mit einem einladenden Nicken an, dass sie sich setzen sollte und bestellte dann einen Cocktail auf seine Rechnung.

Sie war jünger als er, sah gut aus und war anscheinend auch allein im Urlaub. Bisher waren dem Älteren nur Paare aufgefallen und er hatte kurzerhand beschlossen, die sich bietende Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen zu lassen. Dass junge Frauen mit ihm flirteten war nicht selten. Er war die Sorte Mann, die eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf das andere Geschlecht ausübte.

Einnehmendes Lächeln. Passabel in Form für sein Alter. Das blonde Haar erst leicht ergraut und modisch geschnitten. Er kleidete sich gut – auf Sendung seriös im maßgeschneiderten Anzug und privat sportlich und modern. Will konnte Menschen mit nur wenigen Worten beeindrucken, was wohl an seiner Vergangenheit als Jurist und Redenschreiber lag. Er war wie geschaffen dafür, sich selbst und die Dinge die er sagte interessant zu machen. Und er war ein bisschen geheimnisvoll, nicht gleich zu durchschauen und auf seine ganz spezielle Art faszinierend.

„Ich bin Caylee…danke für den Drink." Sie setzte ihre Lippen an den dicken schwarzen Strohhalm und saugte die kühle Flüssigkeit genüsslich und langsam in ihren Mund. Sie wartete einen Moment bis sie schluckte, nur um sich danach provokant mit der Zunge über die Lippen zu lecken. Keine Frage, sie machte Will unverhohlen an. Und obwohl er sonst nicht so einfach zu haben war, sprang er auf Caylee´s Masche an.

Der Ältere drehte sich zu ihr, musterte ihr weit ausgeschnittenes Dekolletee, das den vollen Busen mehr als nötig betonte und nannte Caylee seinen Namen. Ob sie ihn erkannt hatte und wusste wer er war, konnte Will nicht sagen. Es war ihm auch egal wenn er ehrlich war. In dem Moment, in dem er sie das erste Mal bewusst registriert hatte, wollte er nur noch das Eine. Sie ficken.

Die junge Frau schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen. Sie schlug lasziv die Beine übereinander und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Getränk. So als ob sie nicht bemerkt hätte, dass ihr kurzes rotes Kleid durch die Bewegung noch höher gerutscht war, klimperte Caylee ihre Eroberung mit einem vielsagenden Augenaufschlag an und rutschte dann noch dichter an Will heran. Caylee neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, berührte mit ihren Lippen zart seine Ohrmuschel und flüsterte nur noch mit einem erotischen Prickeln in ihrer Stimme.

„Ist das deine Gitarre? Spielst du was für mich?", forderte Caylee fragend und strich dabei mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers über Will´s rechten Arm. Ein erregtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und das Verlangen danach, tief in einer Frau zu versinken, wurde mit einem mal so stark, dass er es kaum bändigen konnte. Auch wenn die junge Brünette ganz und gar nicht sein Typ war, willigte der Ältere ein mit auf ihr Zimmer zu kommen und eine ganz besondere Privatvorstellung zu geben. Um sich ein bisschen mit ihr zu amüsieren brauchte er sie ja nicht unbedingt zu mögen oder gar zu lieben.

Mit vor Vorfreude bereits leicht geschwollenem Glied stand Will auf, nahm seine Gibson und ließ sich von Caylee zu ihrem Bungalow führen. Sie ging vor ihm her, ließ ihre Hüfte einladend hin und her schwingen und setzte ihren wohlgeformten Po in Szene. Das enge Kleid schmeichelte ihrer Figur und unterstrich ihre offensichtlichen Vorzüge – kein Mann bei klarem oder getrübtem Verstand, konnte dabei wegsehen. So wie es aussah, trug die junge Frau keine Unterwäsche, denn noch nicht einmal die verräterischen Marken eines knappen String Tangas zeichneten sich unter dem glatten Stoff ab und die deutliche Erhebung ihrer Nippel war unverkennbar. Ihre Brüste brauchten keinen BH um in Form zu bleiben – wahrscheinlich waren sich gut operiert. Doch das störte Will nicht.

Überhaupt schien sich sein Verstand abgeschaltet zu haben, nachdem Caylee ihn so spielend umgarnt hatte. Sie drehte sich immer wieder zu dem Älteren um und lächelte erwartungsfroh während sie mit federndem Schritt den Steg entlang ging, so dass er Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen.

„Wir sind gleich da, Will!", raunte sie auffordernd und noch im gleichen Atemzug, streifte sie die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern und präsentierte ihm offen ihre nackten Titten. In der Dämmerung wirkte ihre nahtlose Bräune dunkel wie teure Zartbitterschokolade. „Hilfst du mir beim Ausziehen?", schob Caylee hinterher und wartete bis Will sie erreicht hatte. Er legte seine Gibson vorsichtig auf der Veranda vor ihrem Bungalow ab und zog dann ganz langsam den Reißverschluss in ihrem Rücken nach unten. Noch mehr schokoladige Haut wurde sichtbar und entlockte Will ein erstes grollendes Stöhnen. Er küsste Caylee in den Nacken und umfasste ihre Brüste dann von hinten mit beiden Händen, während ihr Kleid langsam zu Boden sank. Sie genierte sich nicht, entblößt von jedem gesehen zu werden und versprach ein aufregendes Abenteuer, soviel war für Will sicher. Erregt massierte er ihre Nippel und ließ mit seinen Küssen nicht von ihrer zarten Haut ab.

Er drückte seine Erregung gegen Caylee´s Hintern und rieb sich mit sanftem Druck an ihr, während er eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ und ihren blank rasierten Venushügel ertastete. Sie ließ es ohne Gegenwehr geschehen und streckte ihr Becken sogar ein wenig nach vorn, damit er sie besser erreichen konnte. Die junge Frau lehnte sich willig gegen ihn, schob ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und keuchte verlangend, als Will sie streichelte und leicht in sie eindrang. Sie war feucht und weich – bereit ihn in sich aufzunehmen.

Doch mit einem Mal zögerte Will. Er zog sich aus Caylees Spalte zurück, ließ ihren Busen los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Die junge Brünette schien die Zweifel des Älteren jedoch nur aus Aufforderung zu verstehen, nach drinnen zu gehen. Sie wandte sich um, zwinkerte ihm kess zu und hob ihr Kleid auf. Sie tapste ein wenig wackelig auf die Terrasse und blickte dabei neckisch über ihre Schulter.

„Kommst du?", lockte sie ihn mit glitzernden Augen, doch Will konnte sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr rühren. Er sah auf seine inzwischen voll ausgeprägte Erregung hinunter und konnte sich dem Gefühl, jemand starrte ihn an, nicht mehr entziehen. Unsichtbare Blicke stachen in seinen Nacken und schalten ihn einen Idioten, doch als er sich umdrehte, war da nur die schwarze Nacht und das stete Rauschen des Ozeans. Er schien ihn zu verspotten.

„Was ist jetzt?", keifte Caylee inzwischen ein wenig säuerlich und hielt sich, wohl ahnend, dass ihr sexuelles Abenteuer in diesem Augenblick ein jähes Ende genommen hatte, ihr Kleid vor den Körper. „Vögeln wir heute noch oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?" Inzwischen schien sie sogar wütend zu sein.

Will konnte ihr nicht antworten, zu gebannt starrte er aufs Meer hinaus, das leise den Namen einer Frau zu flüstern schien. Er war so angestrengt damit beschäftigt ihn zu deuten, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Caylee kopfschüttelnd in ihren Bungalow ging und ihn hörbar verfluchte. Doch der Ältere achtete gar nicht auf sie, einzig das monotone Rauschen hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen.

Kenzie. Kenzie. Kenzie. Wisperte das pechschwarze Wasser, in dem sich verheißungsvoll der Mond spiegelte.

Erschrocken fasste Will sich an die Brust und spürte, wie sein Herz gegen die Rippen hämmerte. Kalter Schweiß rann seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und er fühlte sich wie auf einem schlechten Trip. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Zunge klebte wie ein Fremdkörper am Gaumen fest, so als hätte Will seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. Verwirrt von seinem ungewöhnlichen Zustand, schnappte er sich seine Gibson und flüchtete zurück in die Bar. Bestimmt konnte er die aufkommenden Gedanken an seine einzige große Liebe mit einem großen Schluck Whiskey zum Schweigen bringen. Caylee hatte er inzwischen aus seiner Erinnerung gestrichen. Einzig an MacKenzie konnte er denken, als er sich zurück auf seinen Platz an der Theke setzte und gierig das erste Glas hinunter kippte.

Will hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Als er sich, wie benommen von einem harten Schlag gegen den Kopf, aufrichtete und gegen die aufgehende Sonne anblinzelte, drehte sich noch immer alles um ihn herum. Es war noch früh und er hatte sicher keine zwei Stunden geschlafen, doch seine schmerzenden Glieder trieben den Älteren aus dem Bett. Er hatte unbequem gelegen und dann zu viel getrunken. Oder war es andersherum gewesen?

Die letzte Nacht hing wie in Fetzen an seinem Körper und Will schaffte es nicht sie zu einem sinnvollen Bild zusammenzusetzen. Da war eine Frau gewesen. Er erinnerte sich daran, sie geküsst und ihre Brüste in Händen gehalten zu haben.

Hatte er mit ihr geschlafen?

Nachdenklich sah Will sich um, konnte jedoch keine Spuren einer heißen Liebesnacht erkennen. Hatte er nur von ihr geträumt?

Verwirrt und mit unerträglich hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, quälte sich der Ältere aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Er drehte die Dusche eiskalt auf und stellte sich, trotz des Temperaturschocks, entschlossen darunter. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich dagegen zu wehren und flüchten zu wollen, doch Will zwang sich die Kälte auszuhalten. Er musste wieder nüchtern werden. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Rücken nieder und schmerzte wie tausend Nadelstiche. Mit an die Wand gelehntem Kopf versuchte Will gleichmäßig zu atmen und langsam aber sicher schien sein Verstand sich zu klären. Ihr Name war Caylee gewesen und er hatte sie verschmäht und sich stattdessen in den Alkohol geflüchtet.

„Warum hast du so was Blödes getan, McAvoy?", fragte Will sich selbst und drehte endlich das Wasser ab. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sie ficken wollte, und dass sie es ganz offensichtlich auch gewollt hatte. Doch dann hatte er einen Rückzieher gemacht. Das Warum wollte ihm jedoch einfach nicht einfallen.

Vielleicht würde er sich ja nach einem guten Frühstück wieder erinnern. Also zog Will sich eine leichte Stoffhose und ein einfaches T-Shirt an und steuerte auf das Haupthaus zu.


	3. into the mystic - Teil 3

~*~ into the mystic – Teil 3 ~*~

MacKenzie hatte wundervoll geschlafen. Sie war erholt und entspannt aufgewacht, als die aufgehende Sonne sie mit ihren sanften Strahlen gekitzelt hatte. Durch den offenen Bungalow war das intensiv orangene Licht ungehindert zu ihr durchgedrungen und erfüllte den Raum mit einem goldenen Schimmer. Das Rauschen des Ozeans war so unheimlich nah, dass Kenzie fast befürchtete, das Meer hätte sich in ihre Schlafzimmer vorgekämpft. Doch als sie sich aufrichtete und auf den abgeschliffenen Holzboden blickte, lag dort nur ein wenig Sand, den sie hineingetragen hatte. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schwang sich die schöne Brünette aus dem Bett und trat zufrieden seufzend auf die Veranda. Die Sonne hatte sich gerade erst aus dem Meer erhoben und thronte wie eine Königin über dem spiegelglatten Ozean.

Sie war wahrlich im Paradies.

„Hallo. Guten Morgen. Wollen Sie sich uns anschließen?" Vom Strand her drang eine freundliche Stimme zu Kenzie herüber, doch erst als sie ihre Augen angestrengt zusammen kniff und den Kopf ein wenig neigte, konnte sie erkennen woher sie kam. Eine junge Frau stand nah am Wasser und winkte MacKenzie aufgeregt zu. „Wir machen Yoga. Haben Sie auch Lust?", setzte die Blonde nach und näherte sich Kenzie mit entschlossenen Schritten.

Die Frau war groß und schlank. So schlank, dass sie schon zerbrechlich wirkte. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau und groß wie die einer Figur aus einem Manga. Sie überstrahlten ihr eher durchschnittliches Gesicht und lenkten geschickt von ihrem schlaksigen Körper ab. Das Haar trug sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden und das knappe Top, welches ihren gebräunten Körper bedeckte, schmiegte sich faltenfrei an ihre Haut.

„Ich bin Debbie…die anderen warten schon. Machen Sie doch einfach mit", plapperte die Blonde freundlich und deutete an das Ende der Bungalowreihe. Dort standen bereits drei weitere Frauen, die genüsslich ihre Glieder streckten und augenscheinlich darauf warteten, dass ihre Lehrerin eintraf.

„Aber ich habe gar nichts passendes anzuziehen", wollte Kenzie sich wehren, doch Debbie tat ihren Einwand mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung ab.

„Das was Sie tragen eignet sich doch prima." Ihr Lachen war sonnig und noch ehe Kenzie sich dagegen wehren konnte, nahm die Blonde ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Unsicher trat Kenzie auf die Gruppe Frauen zu. Eigentlich war sie nicht schüchtern, doch sie fühlte sich nackt und verwundbar und das obwohl die Anderen ebenso leicht bekleidet waren wie sie selbst. Sie trug eine knappe, schokoladenbraune Shorts aus weichem Baumwollstoff und dazu ein ozeanblaues Spaghettiträgertop. Sie hatte es sich in der Nacht ziellos aus dem Koffer genommen, schließlich wollte sie nur darin schlafen, doch nun fand sie sich plötzlich mitten in der Öffentlichkeit wieder und fühlte sich unwohl in den Sachen.

Doch der Yogakurs störte sich nicht an ihrem Aufzug und den vom Schlaf noch ganz zerzausten Haaren. Die Frauen, zwei von ihnen schon etwas älter, stellten sich mit breitem Lächeln vor und lösten so Kenzies Verspannungen. Was sollte ihre Scham? Hier kannte sie doch niemand.

„Ich bin MacKenzie…Mac. Und ich habe das noch nie gemacht." Unsicher biss Kenzie sich auf die Unterlippe, doch Debbie legte nur aufmunternd ihren Arm um die Schultern der Brünetten und zog sie freundschaftlich an sich.

„Das ist kein Problem…wir üben ja nicht für einen Wettkampf. Es geht einzig darum sich zu entspannen, den eigenen Körper zu erkunden und sich etwas Gutes zu tun. Sanfte Bewegungen, ein wenig Meditation und die eigene Körperspannung wahrnehmen….mehr ist es im Grunde nicht."

„Und es macht einen straffen Po", schaltete sich eine der anderen Teilnehmerinnen ein und alle lachten ausgelassen.

Kenzie war durchaus sportlich. Sie trainierte beinahe jeden Tag im Fitnessraum des Senders, doch Yoga hatte sie noch nie probiert. Wohl weil es ihr schwer fiel wirklich richtig abzuschalten. Still in einer Position verharren, die eigenen Gedanken spüren und die innere Mitte finden, von der sie noch nicht einmal wusste ob sie sie wirklich hatte, schüchterten Kenzie ein. Um von sich selbst abgelenkt zu werden, war New York, die Stadt die niemals schlief, wirklich perfekt geschaffen. Doch MacKenzie hatte sich die Ruhe der Seychellen nun einmal ausgesucht, also musste sie sich auch darauf einlassen. Sie brachte ihr Haar mit den Fingern ein wenig in Ordnung, indem sie ein paar Mal durch die vom Schlaf verwirrten Strähnen fuhr und willigte in die Yogastunde ein.

Noch ein wenig zögerlich, aber mit fest entschlossenem Willen sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen, mischte sich die Brünette unter die anderen Frauen und folgte den Anweisungen, die Debbie mit melodischer Stimme gab.

Der starke Kaffee, den einer der Kellner für ihn gebracht hatte, hatte Wills Lebensgeister tatsächlich wecken können. Die Kopfschmerzen waren abgeklungen und seine Muskeln schmerzten nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung. Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne sich weit aus dem Meer erhoben und lockte die anderen Gäste aus den Betten. Der Frühstücksraum füllte sich langsam und Will hielt es kaum noch aus, sich zwischen den turtelnden Pärchen aufzuhalten. Beinahe fluchtartig verließ er das Haupthaus Richtung Strand und atmete tief durch, als er endlich wieder allein war. Er zog es vor, sich von den übrigen Urlaubern fern zu halten und sich stattdessen der vollkommenen Einsamkeit hinzugeben.

Niemandem etwas beweisen zu müssen. Sich keine Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, was andere von ihm dachten. Nicht auf Zwang gemocht zu werden. Es jedem Recht zu machen und nur nirgends anzuecken. Wenn er allein war, lief Will nicht Gefahr sich unbeliebt zu machen. Gehasst oder nicht mehr genug geliebt zu werden war seine Größte Angst

Leider hatte der Ältere einen Hang dazu, ein wenig zu exzentrisch zu sein. Es war zuweilen schwierig mit ihm klarzukommen, wenn sich sein leicht cholerischer Charakter durchsetzte und Will unumgänglich und feindselig wirken ließ. Eigentlich war er ein netter, charmanter und höflicher Mann der wusste, wie er die Menschen um sich herum umgarnen musste. Doch er war auch energisch und ehrlich – was nicht jedem in den Kram passte. Sein beinahe krankhafter Ehrgeiz und der Wunsch, dass alles nach seinem Willen lief, brachte Will nicht selten zu Fall.

Charlie hatte ihm einmal an den Kopf geworfen, dass er das letzte Mal ein netter Kerl war, als er noch mit MacKenzie zusammen gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte er damit Recht. Vielleicht war es ihr guter Einfluss, der in zumindest wieder etwas sanfter gemacht hatte.

Kenzie. Kenzie. Kenzie, flüsterte der Ozean und endlich wusste Will wieder, warum er Caylee nicht gefickt hatte.

Sanfte Wellen umspülten seine nackten Füße und trugen stetig den Sand um seine Zehen ab. Wie lange er schon reglos dort gestanden und auf das Meer geblickt hatte, konnte Will nicht sagen. Er war wie gebannt von dem leisen Rauschen, das unaufhörlich ihren Namen zu wispern schien. Er wusste ganz genau, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm damit klar machen wollte, doch Will konnte es einfach nicht zulassen. Zu schlimm waren der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Sie bedauerte ehrlich und aufrichtig was passiert war, sehnte sich so sehr danach, dass er ihr verzieh, doch Will war so schrecklich gekränkt gewesen, dass er ihr nicht einmal die Chance zu Reue gelassen hatte. Er wehrte sie ab und Kenzie war in ihrer Verzweiflung ins Ausland gegangen. Nun war sie wieder da und Will konnte ihr noch immer nicht vergeben, dass sie seine Liebe so leichtfertig verspielt hatte. Mehr noch, er zeigte ihr so oft es ging, dass sie Schuld an dem war, was so unnachgiebig an seinem Herzen nagte. Sie sollte sich seinetwegen schlecht fühlen. Sie sollte Leiden, jeden Tag daran erinnert werden was sie getan hatte.

Er tat ihr weh, weil sie ihm wehgetan hatte. Will tat es, obwohl er sie noch liebte. Warum er es tat, wusste der Ältere schon längst nicht mehr. Wohl weil es einfacher war sie zu verachten, als zuzugeben, dass er sie vermisste.

Gedankenverloren war er weitergegangen und ließ das Hauptgebäude weit hinter sich. Will lief nah am Wasser entlang, dort wo der Sand fester und das Gehen nicht so anstrengend war. Er würde die kleine Insel einmal umrunden bis er an seinem Bungalow angekommen war, sich seine Gibson schnappen und sich dann wieder in die Bucht zurückziehen, die schon am ersten Tag zu seinem Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Dort kam nie jemand vorbei. Dort konnte er Gitarre spielen. Ganz für sich allein.

Die tropische Insel war geformt wie ein stumpfer Bumerang. Auf der Innenseite lag, an dem weiten Strand, die Hotelanlage, während die Rückseite ungenutzt war. Der Strand war dort schmaler, steiniger und die Vegetation reichte an manchen Stellen bis in die Brandung. Lediglich das Personal verirrte sich manchmal in diese Wildnis, hielt sich jedoch nie lange dort auf.

Will war beinahe am Ende der Bungalowreihe auf der östlichen Seite angekommen, als ihm eine Gruppe Frauen auffiel, die auf einem Plateau unter einer Ansammlung von Kokospalmen Yoga praktizierte. Eine Lehrerin und ihre vier Schüler standen regungslos da. Nur auf einem Bein, das andere angewinkelt und den Fuß an den Oberschenkel gedrückt. Die Hände zusammengefaltet über dem Kopf und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Will konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Position wirklich bequem war. Es sah unnatürlich und kräftezehrend aus, doch die Frauen schienen gelöst und voll konzentriert. Als er näher kam, konnte er ihre entspannten Gesichter sehen.

„Noch drei tiefe Atemzüge, dann führen wir unsere Arme langsam über die Seite nach unten und lösen das rechte Bein", wies die junge Blondine an, die den Kurs leitete und ihre Schülerinnen folgten ihr andächtig. „OK…dann öffnen wir die Augen, lockern kurz die Schultern und bereiten uns auf den Sonnengruß vor, indem wir festen Halt auf dem Boden suchen. So gut es eben geht", schob sie heiter lachend nach und auch die Anderen lachten amüsiert. Nur eine der Schülerinnen presste verbissen die Lippen aufeinander und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, als sie ihren Fuß vom Oberschenkel löste und die Augen öffnete.

Und da erkannte er sie.

„Mac? Was zum Teufel tust du hier?", brüllte Will verärgert und stürzte auf die sichtlich erschrockene Brünette zu. Nun verlor sie endgültig den Halt und fiel nach hinten, so dass sie ungelenk auf ihrem Po landete und wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken dalag.

„Will?" Ungläubig starrte MacKenzie den Älteren an und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und mit einem Mal wurde sie ganz blass. .„Ich…es tut mir leid, Billy. Ich wusste nicht", stammelte Kenzie und wusste vor Entsetzen nicht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Er war es also doch gewesen. Die Gestalt, die sie am Vorabend angetrunken gesehen hatte. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet.

Inzwischen hatte Will sie erreicht und beugte sich mit erboster Miene über Kenzie. Er machte keinen Anstalten ihr aufzuhelfen, warf nur theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und schrie sie an.

„Verfolgst du mich? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mir fünfzig Wochen des Jahres im Nacken sitzt. Musst du unbedingt hier sein?" Will hatte vor Ärger einen ganz roten Kopf bekommen und seine erhobene Stimme hatte die anderen Frauen dazu veranlasst neugierig zu ihnen hinüber zu sehen. Eine der Damen war sogar richtig zusammen gezuckt als er losgebrüllt hatte. Kenzie lag noch immer am Boden, eingeschüchtert von der bedrohlichen Geste des Älteren und nach den richtigen Worten ringend.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung…ehrlich!", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen, doch sie konnte Will nicht besänftigen. Er hielt fragend die Hände vor seinen Körper und machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du keine Ahnung haben? Wie? Du bist wohl DER Mensch auf der Welt, das das Meiste von mir weiß…es ist ja nicht so, als rede ich nicht schon seit Wochen davon, dass ich froh bin, einmal von dir wegzukommen! Das mag dir vielleicht nicht gefallen, Mac…!" Er betonte ihren Namen so abfällig, dass die schöne Brünette unbeabsichtigt in sich zusammen fiel und ihre Lippen zu zittern begannen. „…aber nur ein einziges Mal könntest du den Drang mich zu kontrollieren und mein Leben zu bestimmen abschalten. Nur einmal! Gott, du hast ein unverwechselbares Talent mir die Stimmung zu ruinieren."

Will war aufgebracht. Er wandte sich von Kenzie ab und stemmte erbost die Hände in die Hüften. Ihm waren ihre Gefühle eigentlich egal, trotzdem wollte er sie nicht ansehen. Sein Blick war so stechend, dass er ihr vermutlich körperlich wehgetan hätte.

Endlich rappelte sich die Brünette auf, klopfte sich halbherzig den Sand von den Händen und fand das Selbstvertrauen wieder, sich gegen Will zu behaupten. Sie legte ihm die rechte Hand auf den Arm und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Nur wiederwillig tat er es und noch immer sprach ungefilterter Zorn aus seiner Mimik.

„Will, das ist doch kindisch! Es war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht dir aufzulauern, das musst du mir glauben" Kenzie versuchte ruhig zu klingen, auch wenn ihr Innerstes aufgewühlt und vollkommen durcheinander war. „Wir können uns doch einfach aus dem Weg gehen", schlug sie vor, ohne ihre Anwesenheit erklären zu wollen. Will hätte sowieso nicht zugehört und verstanden hätte er es erst Recht nicht. Kenzie tat es ja selbst nicht wirklich. Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht. Oder zumindest hatte MacKenzie angenommen, dass es sie unmöglich auf dieselbe Insel verschlagen würde. Immerhin gab es tausende. Flehend blickte sie Will an, legte den Kopf schief und wollte besänftigend lächeln, doch er ließ sie ins Leere laufen.

„Aus dem Weg gehen? Mac! Diese verfluchte Insel ist höchstens so groß wie ein Baseballfeld. Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich dir hier aus dem Weg gehen? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang über das nachgedacht, was du da eben gesagt hast?"

Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und entriss sich aus Kenzies Griff. Ihre zarten Finger, noch immer ein wenig sandig, hatten sich so vertraut auf seiner Haut angefühlt. Eine Vertrautheit, die er nicht zulassen wollte. Sie hatten sich seit ihrer Trennung nur ein paar Mal berührt und jedes Mal war es Will unangenehm gewesen. Im Newsroom wahrten sie meistens die professionelle Distanz und kamen sich nur so nah wie es erforderlich war. Wenn sie sich nah waren, brachen die alten Wunden immer wieder auf. Will wurde von dem Bild, wie MacKenzie eng umschlungen mit ihrem Exfreund im Bett lag, noch immer verfolgt.

Es hatte zwar schon viele Situationen gegeben, in denen mehr als nur ein mitfühlender Blick im Raum stand. Doch das hatte keiner von ihnen zugelassen. Sie hatten sich getrennt. Will war verletzt und Kenzie nicht im Stande es wieder gut zu machen. Es war ein vorhersehbarer und unumgänglicher Zustand, dass sie sich ständig stritten und einander auf die Probe stellten. MacKenzie wollte seine Demütigungen um jeden Preis ertragen, doch er sah ihr immer an wie sie sich fühlte. Sie litt und das erfüllte den Älteren mit Genugtuung. Meistens.

„Will, bitte! Das ist nicht der passende Ort um uns an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, ganz wie du es willst, aber jetzt hör auf hier herumzubrüllen!" Kenzie hatte ihre Courage wiedergefunden und funkelte den Älteren ebenso verärgert an wie er auf sie herunter blickte. Will war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und hatte eine so einschüchternde Pose eingenommen, dass es so aussehen musste, als würde er gleich wie ein wildes Tier über seine Executive Producerin herfallen. Gelang es MacKanzie in ihrem Newsroom Will wenigstens manchmal zu besänftigen, ließ er sich diesmal nicht auf ihren Vermittlungsversuch ein. Er wehrte sie ab, so wie er es immer tat, wenn es zwischen ihnen zu emotional wurde und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Will…es muss nicht so laufen. Du könntest mich einfach ignorieren, wie sonst auch, wenn du wütend bist." Es war eine kleine Provokation, die Kenzie sich nicht verkneifen konnte, doch immerhin konnte sie es damit nicht noch schlimmer machen. Vorwurfsvoll hielt sie Wills Blick stand und nach endlos scheinenden Sekunden brach er ein. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch, ein Zeichen, dass er ihr nichts entgegensetzen konnte, und dann wendete er sich ab.

„Komm mir einfach nicht zu nahe!" Will deutete entschlossen auf die Brünette und entfernte sich dann von der Yogagruppe. Die anderen Frauen sahen verunsichert zwischen ihm und Kenzie hin und her und verstanden nicht so recht, was gerade vor ihren Augen stattgefunden hatte.

„Dein Ex? Bedroht er dich? Sollen wir den Manager informieren?", fragte Debbie zögerlich und berührte MacKenzie zaghaft an der Schulter. Sie hatte Will nachgesehen, wie er aufgebracht Richtung Haupthaus verschwunden war und sich dabei kummervoll eine Hand vor den Mund gehalten. Sie konnte kaum begreifen was da gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er hatte sie schon oft angeschrien und auch Kenzie hatte nicht selten die Stimme gegen Will erhoben, doch erst einmal war es so ausgeufert. Es war, als sie versehentlich eine private Mail an alle ACN Mitarbeiter geschickt hatte. So emotionsgeladen war der Ältere jedoch nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit. Er hatte sich vor Fremden im Griff und MacKenzie wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass er so ungehalten reagierte.

Am liebsten würde noch einmal mit ihm reden, doch Will hatte deutlich gemacht, dass das absolut keine Option war. Besser sie respektierte seinen Wunsch nach größtmöglicher Distanz.

„Schon gut…scheint, als haben wir das geklärt." Kenzies britischer Akzent überschlug sich beinahe als sie versuchte die Fassung zu wahren und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Auch sie hatte sich sonst besser im Griff. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Erst Recht nicht vor Will. Schließlich war sie die Böse. Ihr stand es nicht zu, Trauer über ihre gescheiterte Beziehung zu empfinden. Das zumindest, hatte er ihr vom ersten Moment an klar gemacht.

MacKenzie hatte sich in den Krieg nach Afghanistan geflüchtet, ein Ort, an dem ihre Trauer keinen Platz hatte. Zwischen all dem Leid war es leicht gewesen sich selbst nicht so intensiv zu spüren.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte eine der anderen Frauen aus der Yogagruppe und erst da merkte Kenzie, dass sie ihre Tränen nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Sie liefen ihr über beide Wangen und tropften wie Regen auf den Sand zwischen ihren nackten Füßen. Wenigstens hatte sie sich vor Will zusammenreißen können.

Er stand etwa einhundert Meter entfernt am Strand, sah über seine Schulter zurück und schien unentschlossen was er nun tun sollte. Er sah beinahe hilflos aus. Der Wind fuhr in sein Haar und wehte es ihm in die Stirn. Er sah gut aus in dem lässigen Outfit, das er für seinen Spaziergang gewählt hatte, und Kenzie spürte, wie sehr er sie noch immer faszinierte.

Betrübt senkte die Brünette ihren Blick, entschuldigte sich hastig bei den anderen und zog sich in ihren Bungalow zurück. Sie würde den Tag im Bett verbringen, endlich ein gutes Buch lesen und Will damit aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hatte wirklich nicht gewollt, dass sie sich begegneten.

Will konnte nicht verhindern sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Kenzie stand da, umringt von den anderen Frauen die sie trösten wollten. Er war unfair zu ihr gewesen, als er ihr vorgeworfen hatte ihm mit Absicht gefolgt zu sein, doch in dem Moment, in dem er sie erkannt hatte, waren seine Emotionen einfach übergekocht. Vielleicht hatte ihn auch noch der Restalkohol im Griff.

MacKenzie war noch immer wunderschön und ihr nur spärlich, durch die enge Hotpants und das winzige Top bedeckter Körper, törnte ihn auch jetzt noch an. Es war ewig her, dass er sie nackt oder so leicht bekleidet gesehen hatte.

Will wandte sich von seiner Ex-Freundin ab und blickte hinunter auf seinen Arm. Dort wo ihre Hand gewesen war hatten sich noch immer einige Sandkörnchen in seinen Haaren verfangen. Er wischte sie weg und zwang sich dazu weiterzugehen. Hätte er doch nur seine Eroberung vom vergangenen Abend gevögelt, dann wäre ihm die Begegnung mit MacKenzie erspart geblieben. Oder sie wäre ihm zumindest egal gewesen. Doch so trieb er in einen bedrohlichen Strudel aus vergrabenen Gefühlen und endlos vielen Fragen für die es keine heilende Antwort gab.

Kenzie. Kenzie. Kenzie.

Und das Meer flüsterte noch immer ihren Namen.


	4. always on my mind Teil 1

**always on my mind - Teil 1**

Der Tag war schneller vergangen als es den Anschein gemacht hatte. Zuerst fühlte Kenzie sich in einer Art Zeitschleife gefangen, die sie stetig zu dem Punkt zurückführte, an dem sie mit Will zusammengetroffen war. Sie hatte sich nicht auf ihren Roman konzentrieren können und das Buch nach ein paar Kapiteln weggelegt. Nachdem sie keinen Appetit auf Frühstück gehabt hatte, ließ sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Lunch aufs Zimmer bringen und verließ das Bett erst wieder, als der Abend dämmerte.

Während sich geheimnisvolles Zwielicht über den Ozean legte, ließ MacKenzie die Nussbaumwanne in ihrem Badezimmer mit warmem Wasser volllaufen und streute ein wenig von dem Badesalz hinein, dass in kleinen Fläschchen vom Hotel zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Als sich die zartrosa Kristalle auflösten, verströmte das Wasser einen angenehmen Duft nach Rosen und Kenzie stieg vorsichtig in die Wanne. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich zurück und atmete tief durch. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Wie die nächsten Tage überstehen, ohne sich wieder zu begegnen und einen erneuten Streit zu provozieren?

Sie war ja selbst dafür verantwortlich, dass sie in dieser unschönen Lage war. Ihre Vernunft hatte ihr mehr als einmal begreiflich machen wollen, dass sie einen Fehler machte, doch die Brünette hatte ihre unterdrückten Zweifel ignoriert. Und nun saß sie auf dieser Insel fest, hatte sich selbst an ihr Hotelzimmer gekettet und die Sehnsucht nach Will war so stark wie seit ihrer Trennung nicht mehr.

Bestimmt bereitete es ihm eine riesige Genugtuung, Kenzie in eine so tiefe Verzweiflung gestürzt zu haben. Was das anging machte sie sich keine Illusionen. Will wusste genau wie hart es sie traf, wenn er den herzlosen spielte und mit Absicht auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampelte.

Ja, er war zu Recht verletzt, doch MacKenzie hatte von Anfang an die Verantwortung für ihren Fehltritt übernommen. Trotzdem hatte ihm das nie gereicht.

Er war in ihren Augen der wundervollste Mann, den eine Frau sich wünschen konnte, doch leider hatte sie das erst begriffen als es zu spät war.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Will", flüsterte die Brünette traurig und senkte ihren Blick bedauernd auf ihren wasserbedeckten Körper.

Wills Fingerspitzen ruhten auf den Saiten seiner Gibson doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden zu spielen. Er saß auf einem Felsen, der von den flachen Wellen des Ozeans umspült wurde und starrte in die Ferne.

Seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren vollkommen durcheinander. Er wollte Genugtuung empfinden weil er Kenzie so hatte auflaufen lassen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Viel mehr sehnte er sich danach, sich zu entschuldigen und von Vorn anzufangen. Sie hatten sich beide ein paar Tage Erholung verdient.

Natürlich glaubte er nicht im Ernst, dass seine Executive Producerin ihm mit Absicht gefolgt war, doch eine gewisse Ironie war darin zu erkennen, dass sie ausgerechnet im gleichen Ferienresort gebucht hatte. Sollte das die Herausforderung einer höheren Macht sein?

Will hob seinen Blick fragend gen Himmel und erkannte die ersten Sterne, die sich in der Abenddämmerung zaghaft am wolkenlosen Himmel zeigten. In New York konnte man lediglich den Mond sehen, so hell war die Stadt selbst in der Nacht. Sie verschluckte alles Licht, so als wollte sie sich damit der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Bewohner sicher sein. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick und endlich konnte Will seine Finger bewegen. Wie in Trance spielte er Willie Nelsons always on my mind und mit jeder Note die von den Wellen hinaus aufs Meer getragen wurde, fiel es ihm ein wenig schwerer dabei nicht an Kenzie zu denken.

Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und Kenzie stieg mit matten Bewegungen aus der Wanne. Sie war ein paar Mal weggedöst und immer wenn zu sich gekommen war, hallten Wills erzürnte Worte in ihren Ohren wieder. Wie gerne würde sie ihm all seinen Schmerz nehmen, doch er wollte ihre Entschuldigungen nicht hören. Weder damals noch heute.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen hüllte MacKenzie sich in ihren Bademantel und verließ den Bungalow, der wie die beiden daneben liegenden im Dunkeln lag. Der rechte war nicht bewohnt und das junge Pärchen aus dem linken war sicher an der Bar und kam erst spät in der Nacht zurück. Sie war allein und das fühlte sich sicher an. Kenzie betrat den Strand mit vorsichtigen Schritten und ging langsam bis an die Wasserkante. Die Wellen brachen sich mit einem leisen Plätschern und die hübsche Brünette hörte ihrem beruhigenden Klang mit um den Körper geschlungenen Armen zu. Sie konnte den Horizont kaum noch erahnen und die Welt fühlte sich unheimlich weit und geheimnisvoll an. Sorgen und Ängste waren so weit weg wenn man die Augen schloss. Kenzie tat es, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später riss sie sie wieder auf und suchte angespannt die Umgebung nach dem leisen Geräusch ab, dass sie ganz deutlich vernommen hatte.

Eine unscharf umrissene Gestalt kam langsam auf Kenzie zu, die Arme versöhnlich ausgebreitet und mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. Erst als die Person näher kam erkannte sie Will. Unwillkürlich spannte die Brünette ihre Muskeln und den Atem an.

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich ständig streiten wenn wir uns nahe kommen, Mac?", fragte er bedrückt und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu Kenzie stehen. Er trug noch dieselben Sachen wie am Morgen und sah müde und erschöpft aus. Sein Gesicht lag voller Schatten und die sonst so strahlend grün-blauen Augen ruhten zweifelnd auf der zierlichen Frau vor ihm.

„Du hast dich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt, Will!", klagte MacKenzie schwermütig und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu, so dass sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander trennten. „Wir sind beide erwachsen und dein Auftritt war vollkommen unnötig."

„Ich weiß…und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war wohl einfach überrascht dich zu sehen. Manchmal überforderst du mich." Seine Körperhaltung war reumütig und stimmte Kenzie versöhnlich. Sie waren schließlich beide dafür verantwortlich, dass es so weit gekommen war. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, was sie ihm darauf entgegnen sollte.

Sie überforderte ihn. Was sollte das bedeuten?

MacKenzie presste ratlos die Lippen aufeinander und war dankbar dafür, dass Will nicht weiter darauf herumritt. Er schwieg stattdessen, setzte sich ein wenig schwerfällig in den Sand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Gedankenverloren blies er den Rauch in die Luft und fixierte Kenzie dabei, als wäre sie eine geheimnisvolle Erscheinung, die es zu ergründen galt.

Nach einem weiteren tiefen Zug setzte er an etwas zu sagen, brach jedoch noch vor der ersten Silbe ab und senkte seinen Blick auf den welligen Sand zwischen seinen Füßen. Die Unterarme locker auf seinen gespreizten Beinen abgelegt grübelte er darüber nach, ob es eine kluge Idee gewesen war herzukommen.

MacKenzie beobachtete Will mit wachsender Unruhe. Es war nicht seine Art so still zu sein. Er fühlte sich wohler wenn er herumzetern und aus der Haut fahren konnte. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Sie konnten noch ewig so sitzen und sich anschweigen. Einer musste den ersten Schritt machen.

Und so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, Kenzie wusste, dass es nicht Will war, der den Anfang machte.

„Wie ging die Nachricht an mich weiter? – Hey Mac, ich bin´s. Ich sage das nicht nur weil ich high bin…", begann die Brünette und Will verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ehrlich, jetzt? Mac, ich bitte dich. Willst du wirklich wieder damit anfangen? Hier?" Er breitete verständnislos die Arme aus und schnippte mit gesenktem Kopf die Asche seiner Zigarette in den Sand neben sich.

„Ich denke einfach, dass es wichtig ist das ich es weiß. Du hast mir die Nachricht doch nicht ohne Grund hinterlassen."

„Ich war high, verdammt!", rechtfertigte sich Will „Da tut man schon mal Dinge, die nicht unbedingt rational sind." Er blickte zu MacKenzie hoch, die inzwischen zu ihm gekommen war, und sah sie mit einem kindlich anmutenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Warum hast du mich betrogen?", fragte er plötzlich traurig und seine durch die Nacht schwarz gefärbten Augen wollten sie überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen.

Kenzie stand nun so nah bei ihm, dass sie sich von seinem Blick gefesselt fühlte. Hilflos ließ sie die Schultern hängen und suchte händeringend nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wenn du nur eine meiner E-mails gelesen hättest, dann würdest du dich das nicht mehr fragen. Ich habe tausend Mal versucht es dir zu erklären."

„Du musstest mich erst betrügen um zu begreifen, dass du mich von ganzem Herzen liebst?", schnitt er ihr ein wenig abfällig das Wort ab und schnippte seine aufgerauchte Zigarette Richtung Meer. „Warum nur kann ich das einfach nicht glauben? Vier Monate, Mac! Du hast vier Monate mit deinem Ex gefickt bevor dir das klar geworden ist."

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum! Manchmal wusste ich nur einfach nicht genau was du eigentlich willst", flehte Kenzie verzweifelt und blickte sich um, so als könnte ihr irgendjemand im Verborgenen helfen. „Aber ich liebe dich! Ich tue es jetzt. Ich war dumm und es war nicht deine Schuld!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und ein tonnenschweres Déjà-vu suchte sie heim. Eine Unterhaltung mit beinahe demselben Wortlaut hatten sie schon einmal geführt. Und sie hatte rein gar nichts gebracht.

„Mac, sieh mich an!", forderte Will sie auf und Kenzie zögerte einen Moment weil sie erst abwarten wollte, ob sie ihre Tränen diesmal zurückhalten konnte. „Mac!?", wiederholte der Ältere nach wenigen Sekunden und griff nach ihrer Hand, die kraftlos neben ihrem Körper hing.

„Ja?", flüsterte MacKenzie kaum hörbar, und mit zitternder Stimme und Will ließ mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung ihre Hand los und angelte nach dem losen Ende des Stoffbandes, das ihren Bademantel zusammen hielt. Während er langsam daran zog und der Knoten sich lautlos löste, hielt sie den Atem an und kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe. Kenzie wollte flüchten, doch sie konnte nicht.

„Ich will ganz einfach nur dich, Mac. Ich habe dich immer gewollt und ich tue es auch jetzt noch!", raunte Will mit einem tiefen Grollen in seiner sanften Stimme und einen Augenblick später rutschte der Bademantel über Kenzies Schultern und sank zu Boden. Das Mondlicht schimmerte seidig auf ihrer blassen Haut und ein unsicheres Zittern erfasste MacKenzies Körper. Nun stand sie vollkommen nackt zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen und der Ältere beugte sich leicht vor um sie näher zu betrachten.

Eine schmale Taille, vollendet von perfekt geschwungenen Hüftknochen und einem sorgsam enthaarten Venushügel. Kleine, feste Brüste und ein flacher Bauch, der sich unter ihren nun schnellen Atemzügen flatternd hob und senkte. Sie sah noch genauso erregend aus wie beim letzten Mal als er sie so gesehen hatte. Nur die Narbe neben ihrem Nabel war neu. Eine Stichverletzung die sie sich als Kriegsreporterin zugezogen hatte. Die etwa fünf Zentimeter lange rote Linie durchschnitt Kenzies glatte, beinahe weiße Haut und zeichnete sie für immer. Will fühlte sich für dieses Mal verantwortlich und schluckte schwer als es ihm ins Auge fiel. Er hatte zwar davon gehört, doch die Narbe zu sehen ließ ihn erschaudern. Ja, sie hatte ihn seelisch tief verletzt, doch das hatte MacKenzie nicht verdient. Ihren schönen Körper so entstellt zu sehen war für Will nur schwer zu ertragen.  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, berührte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen an der hellrot schimmernden Linie und Kenzie zuckte dabei erschrocken zusammen. Es hatte ihr bestimmt nicht wehgetan, die Wunde war schon längst verheilt, doch es war deutlich zu spüren, dass es ihr unangenehm war.

„Bitte entschuldige!", bat Will mit ehrlichem Bedauern und entlockte der Brünetten damit ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Er nahm seine Hände von ihren Hüften, fasste Kenzie an den Händen und zog sie zu sich herunter. Sie ging leicht in die Hocke, ließ sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß dirigieren und kniete sich dann leicht angespannt über seine Lenden. „Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte der Ältere ihr ins Ohr, bevor er Kenzies Gesicht liebevoll in die Hände nahm und sie zuerst vorsichtig, dann leidenschaftlicher küsste.


	5. always on my mind Teil 2

~*~ always on my mind – Teil 2 ~*~

MacKenzie erwiderte nichts, sie ließ sich nur ungehalten von seiner Leidenschaft mitreißen und begann sich langsam auf Wills Schoß zu bewegen, als sie spürte, dass er mehr wollte als lediglich einen stürmischen Kuss. Noch während ihre Lippen den ersten zärtlichen Kampf seit beinahe fünf Jahren ausfochten, streifte Kenzie ihrem Geliebten das Shirt über den Kopf und vergrub dann ihre Finger in seinem dichten Brusthaar. Will stöhnte begehrlich, als er ihre nackte Haut auf seiner spürte und schob seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, so dass er sie noch fester an sich drücken konnte.

„Oh, Will!", keuchte nun auch Kenzie, löste sich von seinem gierigen Kuss und legte nach Atem ringend den Kopf in den Nacken. Ohne zu zögern senkte der Ältere seinen Mund an ihren Hals und ließ seine Lippen über Kenzies Schlüsselbein hinunter zu ihrem Dekolletee wandern. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine prickelnde Spur auf ihrer zarten Haut und als Will am Ansatz ihrer Brüste angekommen war, drückte er ihren Körper ein wenig nach hinten um sie besser erreichen zu können.

„Es tut mir so leid!", murmelte MacKenzie, als Will seine Lippen auf ihre Brustwarzen senkte und damit begann sanft an ihren verlockend harten Nippeln zu saugen.

„Verdammt, sei still", forderte er sie auf ohne von ihr abzulassen und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Will wollte jetzt nicht reden. Er wollte vergessen was geschehen war und sich haltlos in ihr verlieren.

Der Ältere fasste Kenzie am Po, hob sie ein wenig hoch und befreite sich reichlich umständlich aus seiner Hose, nachdem sie sie ihm schelmisch grinsend geöffnet hatte. Seine pralle Erektion ragte zwischen seinen Lenden auf und MacKenzie begann vorsichtig sie mit der Hand zu massieren während Will erneut ihre Brüste liebkoste. Er packte nun etwas fester zu, nachdem er sich zuvor mit vorsichtigen Berührungen begnügt hatte.

Seine warmen Lippen fühlten sich vertraut und nach ungestillter Sehnsucht an. Kenzie ließ ihre freie Hand in Wills Nacken wandern und kraulte sanft seinen Haaransatz, während sie seinen Kopf begierig fester an sich drückte. Erst als er schmerzhaft an ihren Brustwarzen knabberte, ließ MacKenzie locker und ermöglichte Will so sie anzusehen. Er blickte zu ihr auf, streichelte mit dem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange und dann über die vollen Lippen den Brünetten.

„Was auf dieser Insel geschieht muss sie nie verlassen." Eindringlich sah er seine Geliebte an und Kenzie legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Dass er es bereits bereute? Doch noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen, ihn geschweige denn aussprechen konnte, küsste er sie wieder und löste ihre Hand ganz beiläufig aus seinem Schoß.

MacKenzie ließ es geschehen und senkte willig ihr Becken während Will ihren Eingang vorsichtig über seiner Erregung positionierte. Er presste sich nur mit sanftem Druck gegen sie und glitt dann spielend in ihre feuchte Enge. Der Ältere war tief in sie vorgedrungen und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sich langsam wieder aus Kenzie zurückzog indem er ihre Pobacken fest umklammert hielt und ihren Körper leicht nach oben schob. Sie fiel wie erschöpft gegen seine Brust, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und begann dann vorsichtig sich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus auf Will zu bewegen. Sie ließ ihre Hüften kreisen und ermöglichte ihm so immer wieder weit in sie vorzudringen.

Will war ein zärtlicher Liebhaber. Er war es schon damals gewesen und auch jetzt fühlte MacKenzie sich in seinen Armen sicher. Er hielt sie fest, vereinigte ihre beiden Körper in geschmeidigen Bewegungen und forderte nur so viel, wie sie bereit war zu geben.

Hinter ihnen schlug sich die Brandung rauschend an den Strand und übertönte dabei ganz beiläufig das Stöhnen und Keuchen des Liebespaares. Zwar waren sie im Dunkel der Nacht verborgen und aus einiger Entfernung wahrscheinlich nicht auszumachen, doch Kenzie blickte sich trotzdem immer wieder suchend um.

„Warum so nervös?", fragte Will während er einen Moment inne hielt und die Brünette klemmte sich unsicher das Haar hinter ihr Ohr. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie süß sie aussah wenn sie das tat.

„Jemand könnte uns sehen…", murmelte Kenzie mit dem Willen diese Sache zu beenden ehe sie entdeckt werden würden, doch Will küsste im nächsten Augenblick schmunzelnd ihre linke Schulter, bevor er sie von sich herunter schob und sie auf allen Vieren neben ihm im Sand kniete. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch Will hielt sie fest, kniete sich ebenfalls hin und war nun direkt hinter ihr.

„Keiner sieht uns, es ist stockfinster!" Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Flüstern und jagte Kenzie einen erregenden Schauer über den Rücken. Sie würde ihm vermutlich selbst dann glauben, wenn sie von neugierigen Zuschauern umzingelt währen, so überzeugend war sein Tonfall. Brauchte er sonst gelegentlich eine Hand die ihn führte und auf den richtigen Weg brachte, schien er nun genau zu wissen was er tat. Will beugte sich schützend über seine Gespielin, hielt die Brünette an den Hüften und stieß dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck von hinten in sie.

Kenzies leiser Aufschrei raubte Will beinahe den Verstand. Er wollte sie so sehr, dass er für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren hatte und härter als beabsichtig in sie eingedrungen war. In ihrer bisherigen Position hatte er kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt sie wirklich zu stoßen und nun entlud sich seine so lange aufgestaute Sehnsucht mit einem Mal. Er wollte es eigentlich vermeiden, doch so sehr Will sich auch zügeln wollte, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein harter Schaft erneut ruckartig in sie glitt.

Erst nach einem weiteren kraftvollen Stoß hatte er sich wieder im Griff und drang nur langsam und begleitet von ihrem rhythmischen Keuchen in Kenzie vor. Sie drängte sich ihm nun sogar entgegen und allmählich kündigte sich ihr Höhepunkt an. Auch Will spürte, dass es bis zu seinem Orgasmus nicht mehr weit war. Seine Lenden brannten wie Feuer und es fiel ihm immer schwerer das Unvermeidliche noch weiter hinauszuzögern. MacKenzie erregte ihn so sehr, dass er beinahe schon gekommen wäre, als sie ihn mit der Hand verwöhnt hatte. Schon lange hatte er es nicht mehr so genossen in einer Frau zu versinken.

Er hatte andere gefickt. Jüngere. Frauen mit dem Hang zu abenteuerlichen Liebesspielen. Doch keine fühlte sich so eng und seidig an wie seine Mac. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er die anderen nicht geliebt hatte. Sie waren nur ein Ventil für seine aufgestaute Libido gewesen. Kenzie hingegen wollte er wirklich glücklich machen. Mit ihr war es so viel intensiver. Mit ihr ergaben diese ganzen niederen Instinkte endlich einen Sinn.

Er hätte ihr verzeihen müssen. Egal wie wütend er gewesen war, Kenzie hätte es verdient gehabt. Und vor allem ihm selbst hätte es gut getan. Er hätte sich in den vergangenen Jahren nicht der unerwiderten Liebe mit seinem Publikum hingeben müssen. Menschen, die schon am nächsten Tag nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollten, wenn seine Meinung ihnen nicht mehr in den Kram passte. Mac war immer für ihn da, selbst wenn sie einmal verschiedener Ansicht waren. Mit ihr hatte er streiten und sich danach wieder versöhnen können. Vielleicht war ihrer beider Leben wegen dieser Affäre zu sehr aus den Fugen geraten.

„Oh Gott…", raunte Will wie benebelt und drang ein letztes Mal tief in Kenzie ein. Seine ganze Erregung entlud sich heiß in sie und auch die Brünette erlebte ihren Höhepunkt. Sie richtete sich stöhnend auf und Will umfing ihren zitternden Körper mit seinen Arme. Er schmiegte sie an seine Brust, küsste gierig ihre Halsgrube und sank nach einigen Sekunden mit ihr zusammen in den warmen Sand unter ihnen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen glitt Will aus seiner Geliebten und kam erschöpft auf dem Rücken zum Liegen. Er atmete so hektisch, dass sich sein Brustkorb gar nicht so schnell bewegen konnte. Kenzie hockte zusammengekauert neben ihm und gab nur ein leises Wimmern von sich. Sie jetzt anzusprechen wäre reiner Selbstmord. Nachdem sie gekommen war, war die Brünette stets gereizt und angriffslustig. Kenzie wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden bis sie ihren Körper wieder vollends unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie gab die Kontrolle über sich nicht gerne aus der Hand und war sie doch dazu gezwungen – selbst wenn es für so etwas Erfüllendes wie Sex war – reagierte sie bissig wie ein eingesperrtes Tier.

Will respektierte das und wartete ab bis sie ihren Kopf von selbst in seine Richtung drehte und sanftmütig lächelte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er schmunzelnd und streichelte MacKenzie zart über den Unterarm während er seinen Blick nicht von den Sternen am Himmel abwendete. Sie nickte nur mit einem schüchternen Zucken in den Mundwinkeln und legte sich dann neben Will. Die hübsche Brünette schmiegte sich an ihn, hielt seine Hand und schloss die Augen. Es war ihr inzwischen egal ob sie jemand sehen konnte. Kenzie war glücklich. Sie hatte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sie es noch einmal erleben durfte so nah bei dem Mann zu sein, den sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte. Was auch immer es für ihn bedeutete. Was immer er gemeint hatte als er sagte, dass alles was sie taten die Insel nie verlassen musste. Für MacKenzie zählte nur, dass es passiert war.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten so dagelegen und den Nachthimmel beobachtet hatten, stand Will schweigend auf und hob Kenzie hoch. Obwohl er nicht mehr der Jüngste war, konnte er ihr Gewicht spielend stemmen und sie zurück in ihren Bungalow tragen. Sie hatte einen Arm um seine Schulter und den Kopf an seine Brust gelegt, so dass sie seinem Herzschlag lauschen konnte und dabei entspannt lächelte.

Will trug sie bis ins Badezimmer und ließ MacKenzie vor der Wanne vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken. Ihr Körper war voller Sand und auch er selbst hatte eine Dusche bitter nötig. Also stellte der Ältere das Wasser an und zog Kenzie, verwickelt in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, unter den warmen Strahl. Als sie etwas sagen wollte, legte er ihr erneut seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Wenn Frauen nach dem Sex reden wollten, machten sie damit alles nur immer kompliziert. Und Will wollte auf keinen Fall eine komplizierte Unterhaltung führen. Nicht jetzt. Am besten nie. Er würde sie so lange es ging davon abhalten.

Er wusch mit sanften Bewegungen den feinen Sand von ihrem und seinem Körper und reichte Kenzie dann ein Handtuch. Nachdem er sich selbst auch eines genommen und sich abgetrocknet hatte, holte er aus dem Schrank im Schlafbereich zwei neue Bademäntel und ließ seine Geliebte für einen Moment allein.

Kenzie sah sich im Spiegel an und kämmte bedächtig ihr nasses Haar. Sie hörte Will im Schlafzimmer leise reden und fragte sich, ob es das jetzt gewesen war. Ein belangloser Quickie? Mehr nicht? Für ihn nur ein weiterer Triumph über sie? Es hatte sich nicht danach angefühlt während er in ihr war, doch nun kamen der schönen Producerin langsame Zweifel. Manchmal war Will so verdammt unsensibel und pragmatisch. Vielleicht war sie ja die einzige Single-Frau auf dieser verfluchten Insel gewesen und er hatte sich so dringend abreagieren müssen, dass es ihm egal war mit wem es geschah.

Kenzie wollte so sehr, dass er sie wieder liebte, dass sie es nicht verkraften konnte, wenn er sie nur benutzt hätte. Die Trennung nach ihrem Seitensprung hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt, doch die Schuld, die sie mit ihrem Fehlverhalten auf sich genommen hatte, hatte ihrem Schmerz gerechtfertigt. Diesmal hatte er die Initiative ergriffen und MacKenzie wusste nicht wie tief sie fallen würde, wenn für Will alles nur ein perfides Spiel gewesen war.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schaltete sie das Licht im Badezimmer aus und trat mit unsicheren Schritten in den Schlafbereich.

Will hatte seine Sachen und ihren Bademantel vom Strand aufgelesen und sie unordentlich auf den Stuhl vor der Frisierkommode gelegt. Er hatte eines der Nachttischlämpchen angeschaltet, saß gedankenverloren auf dem Bett und rauchte bedächtig eine Zigarette. Gerade als Kenzie sich neben ihn setzten wollte, tauchte ein Hotelmitarbeiter mit einem Tablett auf und klopfte leise an das Holz eines der Stützpfeiler des Bungalows.

„Ihre Bestellung, Mr. McAvoy. Wo darf ich die Sachen abstellen?", sagte der junge Mann höflich und vermied es dabei die beiden Gäste zu offensichtlich anzusehen.

„Nach draußen bitte", wies Will an und ließ sich den Rechnungsbeleg aushändigen. Er trug seine Zimmernummer und ein großzügiges Trinkgeld in die dafür vorgesehenen Felder ein und der Kellner verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. Der Ältere wandte sich einladend zu MacKenzie um und ließ sie näher kommen, ehe er die Flasche aus dem Kühler nahm und sich den Korkenzieher vom Tisch schnappte.

Kenzie beobachtete Will neugierig dabei wie er die Flasche Wein öffnete und den gekühlten Chardonnay bedächtig in zwei Gläser füllte. Er bewegte sich anmutig und die Brünette fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie sie damals auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Sie hatte ihn schon immer dafür bewundert, wie leicht ihm die alltäglichen Dinge des Lebens fielen. Wie er bestimmte Dinge tat oder sich mit ihnen auseinandersetzte war speziell und auf eine faszinierende Art und Weise interessant. Er zelebrierte winzige Bewegungen wie ein Künstler und Kenzie fand das vom ersten Moment an sexy. Und er hatte eine mitreißend dunkle Stimme.

„Willst du…da drüben stehen bleiben?", sagte er leise und hielt MacKenzie auffordernd das Weinglas hin. Wie er sie ansah raubte ihr den Atem. Seine Augen strahlten noch immer Begehren aus und erst, als sie ihm das Glas abnahm und den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte, rührte er sich wieder. „Setz dich doch, Mac."

Will ließ sie Platz nehmen und ließ sich dann schwerfällig in den anderen Korbsessel fallen. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie die Lippen an den geschliffenen Rand des Weinglases ansetzte und wartete ab bis sie die kleine Schale auf dem Tisch bemerkte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und Kenzie schien über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Du hast das bemerkt?", wisperte sie und griff nach dem zartschmelzenden Erdbeereis.

„Ich bin nicht mal halb so ignorant wie du immer glaubst. Wir waren lange genug zusammen, dass du dieses postkoitale Laster nicht mehr vor mir verstecken kannst." Will grinste und MacKenzie legte bestürzt den Kopf schief.

„Will!" Ihre Stimme war ungläubig verärgert. „Was ist postkoital überhaupt für ein Wort?"

„Es beschreibt treffend den Zeitpunkt, in dem du an deinen Kühlschrank schleichst, das Eisfach öffnest und erst zurück ins Bett kommst wenn du mit der halben Packung Ben&Jerry´s deinen zweiten Höhepunkt hattest." Will hob wissend die Augenbrauen und Kenzie konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln. Er war so erfrischend direkt und das schmeichelte ihr.

Sie saßen eine Weile da, tranken Wein und schwiegen sich an. Will hatte lässig seinen rechten Fuß auf das linke Knie gelegt und starrte in den Himmel, während er genüsslich an einer Zigarette zog. Sein postkoitales Laster. Er sah entspannt aus und hatte anscheinend nicht den Drang irgendetwas zu klären. Kenzie beschäftigte jedoch noch immer die Frage nach dem Grund dafür, dass nichts von dem was passieren würde, diese Insel verlassen musste. Unschlüssig schlug sie immer wieder die Beine übereinander und rutschte in ihrem Korbsessel herum.

„Will…", begann sie unsicher und er drehte sich, eine Augenbraue fragend erhoben, zu ihr herüber. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden…über…" Kenzie biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe und stellte die kleine Metallschale, in der sich ihr Erdbeereis befunden hatte, zurück auf den Beistelltisch. Sie wusste eigentlich nicht so genau wie sie dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir im Moment nicht reden." Er machte eine unmissverständliche Geste mit der Hand in der er locker die Zigarette hielt und unterstrich sie mit einem seiner so unverwechselbaren Augenaufschläge. Er nahm ihr die Suche nach den richtigen Worten einmal mehr durch seine Direktheit ab. Natürlich wollte er jetzt nicht reden. Trotzdem lächelte Will ergeben und Kenzie nickte zustimmend. Ihn zu etwas zu zwingen funktionierte vielleicht im Newsroom wenn sie seine Executive Producerin war, aber hier auf dieser Insel saß er irgendwie am längeren Hebel.

„OK…wie du willst." MacKenzie schloss kurz die Augen, faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und lehnte sich zurück.

„Danke, Mac…ich weiß dieses Opfer zu schätzen." Leichter Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme mit und obwohl sie eigentlich verärgert sein sollte, musste Kenzie schmunzeln. Sie würde ihn nicht lieben wenn er nicht der wäre der er war. Ein Kommentar wie dieser war typisch für Will McAvoy. Er war ein charmanter Mann. Ein perfekter Liebhaber. Höflich und aufmerksam. Aber trotzdem ein unverbesserlicher Zyniker.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als Will plötzlich aufstand, an Kenzie vorbei ging und ihre Hand nahm. Sie war eingenickt und erschrak leicht als sie seine Berührung spürte. Der Ältere zog sie gefühlvoll hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und schlug die dünne Decke auf ihrem Bett zurück.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen, Mac. Du siehst müde aus." Er sah ehrlich mitfühlend aus und streifte ihr dann fürsorglich den Bademantel von den Schultern. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf ihre Schulter kroch Kenzie ins Bett und ließ sich zudecken. Will sah auf sie herab und die Brünette wollte nicht, dass er ging.

„Bleib über Nacht", bat sie und ließ seine Hand nicht los, die sie ergriffen hatte, als er sich über sie gebeugt hatte. „Bitte."

Will konnte ihrem süßen britischen Akzent nicht widerstehen. Sie war in Amerika geboren worden, doch ihre Jugend hatte sie in London verbracht, nachdem ihr Vater das Land also Diplomat verlassen hatte. Sie war nun seit mehr als zehn Jahren wieder in den USA, doch ihre Sprache verriet sie noch immer. Vor allem wenn sie sich aufregte verfiel sie in einen niedlichen südenglischen Slang.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Will kritisch nach und hoffte, dass sie es sich nicht anders überlegte. Er wollte nichts mehr als das, hatte jedoch nicht vor sie zu etwas zu drängen. Kenzie hatte vollkommen überstürzt mit ihm geschlafen und brauchte nun vielleicht Zeit um nachzudenken und war dabei lieber für sich.

Doch sie nickte energisch mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen und Will legte sich freudestrahlend neben sie. Er wollte lange nicht wahrhaben, wie befriedigend es war bei ihr zu sein. Er musste dabei noch nicht einmal Sex mit ihr haben. Nur neben ihr zu liegen erfüllte ihn mit einem warmen Glücksgefühl, das ihm niemand sonst geben konnte. Noch nicht einmal sein Publikum, das er so verzweifelt zufriedenstellen wollte.

„Mac?"

„Hmm…!", antwortete sie verwaschen und ihr Kopf fiel schlaff zur Seite. Sie war schon halb eingeschlafen und konnte noch nicht einmal mehr ihre Augen öffnen um Will anzusehen.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig…schlaf gut." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und löschte dann das Licht. Vielleicht war es gar nicht nötig, dass sie ständig miteinander redeten. Manche Dinge konnte man auch tun – und vor allem genießen – wenn man schwieg und sich lediglich darauf konzentrierte, was in genau diesem Augenblick wichtig war. Warum lebten sie ihre persönliche Beziehung nicht manchmal so wie die in ihrem Newsroom? Leidenschaftlich. Kompromisslos ehrlich. Mit ganzem Herzen.

Es dauerte nicht lang und auch Will war eingeschlafen. Er zog Kenzie im Traum fest an sich und sog ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein. Das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren schlief er wieder friedlich und ohne mitten in der Nacht aufzuschrecken.


	6. will you still love me tomorrow Teil 1

will you still love me tomorrow Teil 1

Obwohl er so gut geschlafen hatte wie schon lange nicht mehr, war Will früh wach geworden und beobachtete seitdem die schlafende Frau neben sich. Kenzie lag auf der Seite, das Laken zwischen den Beinen eingeklemmt als würde man es ihr sonst wegziehen und hatte den Kopf auf ihre Hand gebettet. Der Oberkörper war unbedeckt und unter ihrem Arm schauten neckisch MacKenzies Brüste hervor.

Wie sehr hatte er diesen Anblick vermisst. Sie hatten während ihrer Beziehung nie zusammen gelebt, doch der Wunsch, jeden Morgen so neben ihr aufzuwachen verdrängte die Wut, die er noch immer auf sie empfand. Kenzies Tat würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen. Will würde sich sein Leben lang unaufhörlich fragen, warum sie auf diese Weise herausfinden musste wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Er würde immer daran denken müssen, dass sie mit Brian Brenner geschlafen hatte und dann wieder zu ihm ins Bett gestiegen war.

„Oh, Mac…warum? War ich echt ein solches Arschloch? Ok, es ist nicht immer einfach mit mir umzugehen…aber ich dachte, du magst die Herausforderung."

„Das tue ich auch…und nein, warst du nicht." Kenzie schlug unvermittelt die Augen auf und Will wich ertappt ein Stück zurück. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn unmöglich gehört hatte. „Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen." Sie zog ihre Hand unter dem Kopf hervor und legte sie an Wills stoppelige Wange. Er hatte sich wohl noch nicht rasiert seitdem er auf der Insel war. Die kleine Narbe an seinem Kinn fiel mit dem Dreitagebart kaum mehr auf.

„OK, ich rede nie wieder mit dir wenn es so aussieht als würdest du schlafen." Entgegnete er ihr ein wenig verärgert und Kenzie kicherte amüsiert.

Er fühlte sich dabei ertappt einen Blick in seine Seele zugelassen zu haben. Natürlich würde er niemals offen zugeben, dass er neben seinem Zorn auf MacKenzie auch den Fehler suchte, den er selbst gemacht haben musste. So selbstgefällig war nicht einmal Will McAvoy. Und Kenzie würde alles am liebsten ungeschehen machen. Noch einmal an dem Punkt ansetzen, wo sich die ersten zärtlichen Gefühle zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten.

Ihr erster Kuss schien so weit weg.

„Du willst was sagen?", spekulierte Will als er ihren nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen wahrgenommen hatte, doch Kenzie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, drehte sich auf den Rücken und wandte ihr Gesicht von Will ab. Er schmunzelte daraufhin triumphierend und richtete sich auf.

MacKenzie lag so verführerisch da, dass er einfach nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, doch als Will sich über ihr Dekolletee zu den Brüsten vortastete, schloss sie entspannt die Augen und ließ ihm freie Hand dabei sie zu erkunden.

Die Finger des Älteren umkreisten zuerst ihren linken Warzenvorhof, denn den rechten, bevor sie tiefer zu Kenzies Bauchnabel wanderten. Seine Berührungen waren zart und bedächtig, so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt um sich zu nehmen wonach er begehrte.

MacKenzie bäumte sich leicht auf, als sie Wills Hand auf einmal zwischen ihren Beinen spürte und er seine Lippen in ihre Halsgrube senkte. Er küsste sie dort ganz sanft, während er sie zärtlich streichelte und mit den Fingern zaghaft in ihr versank.

Sein Handballen massierte mit sanftem Druck ihren Venushügel und Wills fordernde Küsse ließen Kenzie aufstöhnen. Sie drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen und der Ältere glitt noch tiefer in sie.

Kenzie verlor sich vollkommen in seinen Bemühungen sie zu befriedigen, so dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie er sich aus ihr zurückzog, ihre Schenkel mit seinem Knie spreizte und sich zwischen sie legte. Er bedeckte ihren warmen Körper mit seinem und die stattliche Erektion, die Will inzwischen bekommen hatte, fand zielsicher den Weg zu Macs empfindlichsten Punkt. Er bewegte sich leicht und geschmeidig auf der zierlichen Brünetten und stieß sie keuchend so tief es ihm möglich war. Sie hatte ihre Beine um seine Lenden geschlungen und folgte seinem Rhythmus bedingungslos.

Will hatte sein Gesicht noch immer an Kenzies Halsgrube vergraben und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlen. Sie selbst hatte die Hände in seinen Nacken geschoben und die Finger in seinem Haaransatz vergraben. Nie wieder wollte sie ihn loslassen. Er sollte für immer in ihr sein, wenn dieser magische Moment nur niemals vorüberging.

Ihn so intensiv zu spüren, seine kraftvollen und doch bedachten Stöße in sich aufzunehmen, war so viel erfüllender als die Schäferstündchen mit den Männern, die sie seit ihrer Trennung getroffen hatte. Sie wollte ihm sagen, wie glücklich er sie machte. Wie sehr sie ihn verehrte. Wie wundervoll er war, doch Will kam ihr zuvor.

Er legte seine Lippen an ihre Ohrmuschel, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und verharrte tief in ihrer seidig feuchten Enge.

„Hey, Ich bin´s, Will. Hör zu, ich fang nicht damit an weil ich grade high bin…" Will hob den Kopf und sah Kenzie nun direkt an. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und biss sich gespannt wartend auf die Unterlippe. „…und wenn die Antwort nein lauten sollte, dann tu mir einen Gefallen und ruf mich auch nicht zurück oder erwähne es jemals. Aber nach der Sendung heute muss ich dir sagen…ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Du warst phantastisch heute Nacht. Kannst du fassen, dass wir Obama haben?"

Er lächelte, weil er es endlich übers Herz gebracht hatte es ihr zu sagen und wollte Kenzie dann küssen, doch sie reagierte so ganz anders, als er erwartet hatte. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich und sie schlug ihm mit der Faust schmerzhaft gegen den Oberarm.

„Du verdammter Idiot! Du hast gesagt, du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was du in der Voicemail gesagt hast! Und wie konntest du glauben, dass ich sie einfach ignorieren könnte?" Noch einmal traf sie ihn mit voller Wucht und blieb dann mit fassungslos offen stehendem Mund unter ihm liegen.

„Es war eine blöde Situation", versuchte Will sich zu erklären und klang dabei ähnlich zornig wie MacKenzie.

„Unsinn!", entgegnete die Brünette ihm bockig und Will brach kraftlos auf ihr zusammen. Er war kurz davor gewesen sich in ihr zu erleichtert und jetzt fühlten sich seine Hoden an als würden sie jeden Moment explodieren.

„Können wir das hier vielleicht zu Ende bringen bevor wir streiten? Wir haben gerade Sex, falls du es nicht vergessen haben solltest."

Will brummte missmutig und entlockte Kenzie damit ein mädchenhaftes Kichern.

„Verzeih mir…ich…ich bin nur." Sie wartete bis er sich wieder  
aufgerichtet hatte und sein Gesicht über ihrem war. „Ich liebe dich, William McAvoy!"

Während sie sich innig küssten, begann der Ältere sich wieder auf seiner Geliebten zu bewegen und stieß härter als zuvor in ihren seidigen Schoß.

„Wehe….du…unterbrichst….mich…noch…Mal!", keuchte er bei jedem seiner Stöße und endlich ergoss er sich in sie. Es war noch nie so erleichternd gewesen, wenn sich der Druck in seinen Lenden gelöst hatte. Warum Kenzie so abweisend auf sein Geständnis reagiert hatte, konnte er sich einfach nicht erklären. Wochenlang war sie ihm damit in den Ohren gelegen, dass er es ihr verriet. Und er hatte Recht, es war eine blöde Situation gewesen, in die sie das Schicksal manövriert hatte. Wäre die Nachricht nicht von ihrem Handy gelöscht worden, wäre alles vielleicht ganz anders ausgegangen, doch Monate nachdem er sie hinterlassen hatte, was es einfach merkwürdig gewesen, dass dieses Thema wieder auf den Tisch kam. Will schien es die einfachste Lösung zu sein, sich nicht mehr erinnern zu können. High gewesen zu sein war eine ideale Ausrede um Kenzies Drängen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Schon fast verzweifelt sprach sie den Vorfall immer wieder an und er hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht sie auflaufen zu lassen. Noch etwas, womit er sie kränken konnte weil sie ihn betrogen hatte. Er wusste, es machte die Brünette wahnsinnig, dass Nina Howard seine Gefühle kannte, sie jedoch nicht.

Und noch schlimmer war für sie, dass Will mit ihr ausgegangen war. Mit einer Klatschreporterin, die ihn zuvor in den Dreck gezogen hatte. Wie weit würde er noch gehen um sie zu bestrafen?

Kenzie wartete vergebens auf ihren Höhepunkt. Sie war zu verwirrt um sich zu entspannen und ihren Körper auf diesen Liebesakt reagieren zu lassen.

Was war gerade passiert?

Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden. Es war irgendwie absurd, so wie es passiert war und Kenzie musste unwillkürlich lachen. Sie schob Will kichernd von sich herunter und amüsierte sich über seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Obama? Kannst du fassen, dass wir OBAMA haben?", wiederholte sie.

„Diese beiden Namen klingen verdammt ähnlich. Und ich war high! Ich meinte Bin Laden!" Er erhob die Arme zu einer wütenden Geste, konnte sich jedoch selbst das Lachen kaum verkneifen. „Ist das wirklich alles, was dich an meiner Nachricht interessiert?"

„Es ist eine blöde Situation.", zitierte Kenzie seine eigene Aussage und brachte Will dann mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. Besser, sie ritten nicht mehr auf dieser Sache herum. Nie mehr!

Was auch immer nun kommen würde, es konnte ein Neuanfang sein.


	7. will you still love me tomorrow - Teil 2

~*~will you still love me tomorrow Teil 2~*~

Will bestellte für Kenzie Frühstück und ließ sie dann allein. Sie respektierte seinen Wunsch nach einem ruhigen Moment um begreifen zu können, was die letzte Nacht für sie Beide bedeutete. Nun, da sie wieder bei klarem Verstand waren und sich ihre erotischen Emotionen abgekühlt hatten, musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden wie es weiter ging. Und sowohl Kenzie als auch Will taten sich schwer damit.

Was auf dieser Insel passiert war, musste sie nie verlassen. Aber konnte das wirklich funktionieren? Wollten die Beiden, dass es funktionierte?

MacKenzie stand auf ihrer Veranda und sah Will nach, wie er mit gesenktem Haupt an der Wasserlinie entlangging und seine Gedanken zu ordnen versuchte. Ob es ihm gelang, war aus der Entfernung nicht auszumachen, doch Kenzie zweifelte sowieso daran, dass er sie irgendwann an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben ließ. Er war manchmal so verschlossen. So sehr, dass es ihm selbst nicht guttat.

Sie selbst versuchte vergebens auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken klar zu definieren. Sie hatten unglaublichen Sex gehabt. Erfüllend. Getrieben von purer Leidenschaft. Respektvoll. Nun hatte Kenzie Angst davor, dass dieser magische Moment einzigartig bleiben würde.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ die Brünette sich in den Korbsessel fallen, in dem sie schon am Abend gesessen hatte und starrte auf den Ozean. Sie hatte Hunger, doch sie konnte die Frischen Croissants und den verführerisch duftenden Kaffee nicht anrühren. Ihr war nach weinen zu Mute und der einzige Mensch, der sie jetzt wohl auffangen könnte, war vor ein paar Minuten gegangen.

Will zwang sich dazu nicht zurück zu sehen. Er wäre sonst leichtfertig umgekehrt und das hätte weder ihm noch Kenzie gutgetan. Er hatte ihre gemeinsame Nacht genossen, mehr noch, er bereute die vielen Nächte, die er ohne seine Geliebte verbracht hatte, doch er brauchte jetzt Abstand. Das war gar nicht so einfach, auf einer Insel, nicht größer als ein Baseballfeld, doch wenigstens waren sie hier nicht dazu gezwungen sich zu sehen.

Jetzt eine Nachrichtensendung auf die Beine stellen zu müssen war bestimmt kein passender Umstand um sich über die eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden. Will war froh, dass es nicht in New York passiert war.

Er betrat seinen Bungalow, wechselte die Sachen und schnappte sich seine Gibson. Er würde wieder zu seiner Bucht zurückkehren und vielleicht gar nicht über seine Gefühle nachdenken.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Himmel und Will flüchtete unter den Schatten einer hohen Palme. Zwar brachte die schwache Meeresbrise ein wenig Abkühlung, doch ungeschützt in der Sonne zu sitzen hielt selbst er nicht aus.

Der Ältere schob einen abgestorbenen Palmwedel mit dem Fuß bei Seite und setzte sich dann in den Sand. Keinen Meter vor ihm spülten die Wellen kleine Steinchen und Muschelschalen ans Ufer. Dieser Ort war so friedlich, dass Will ihn am liebsten nie mehr wieder verlassen hätte. Er stützte seine Gitarre auf den Oberschenkel, legte die Finger an die Saiten und begann leise zu spielen. Er war tief in die Melodie versunken und stoppte erst, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen…spiel´ ruhig weiter. Ich bleibe einfach hier stehen." Es war Kenzie, die mit nackten Füßen im heißen Sand stand und unschuldig den Kopf geneigt hatte. Neben ihr lag ein großes Stück Treibholz, auf das sie sich setzte und Will auffordernd musterte. Sie trug ein schlichtes weißes Leinenkleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Es verbarg ihre zierliche Figur und saß so locker, dass es für dieses heiße Wetter ideal geeignet war.

Die Wangen und Nase der Brünetten waren leicht gerötet und an ihrem linken Unterschenkel befand sich ein dünner Kratzer. Sie hatte einen Sonnenbrand und sich verletzt.

Will deutete zu ihrem Bein, doch Kenzie schüttelte nur beschwichtigend ihren Kopf. „Nicht so schlimm. Allerdings ist die örtliche Flora äußerst angriffslustig." Sie lächelte und der Ältere nickte zufriedengestellt. Er wollte schon weiterspielen, da fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?" wollte er wissen und lehnte sich dabei herausfordernd auf sein Instrument.

„Dein Zimmermädchen hat es mir gesagt…du bist jeden Tag hier?", fragte sie besorgt und faltete die Hände über ihren Knien. MacKenzie sah so unschuldig und verletzlich aus wenn sie das tat. Sie beugte ich ein wenig vor und vergrub die Zehenspitzen im schattigen Sand vor dem Baumstamm. Will könnte sie ewig einfach nur ansehen. „Billy?", setzte sie nach, als er ihr nicht sofort antwortete und der Ältere schluckte ertappt, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie sekundenlang einfach nur angestarrt hatte.

„Ein guter Platz um nachzudenken", antwortete er mit trockener Kehle und wendete sich wieder seiner Gibson zu. Er zupfte einen Akkord und legte sehnsüchtig den Kopf in den Nacken. Hoffentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht wissen worüber er nachdachte.

„Und, denkst du nach?"

„Ich versuche es!", wich er wage aus und Kenzie quittierte seinen Versuch sie auf Abstand zu halten mit einem einsichtigen Nicken. Vermutlich war es noch viel zu früh um wirklich Klarheit zu schaffen.

„Gut, ich lasse dich dann wieder allein. Eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist." MacKenzie erhob sich, strich ihr Kleid glatt und warf einen kurzen Blick hinaus aufs Meer. Ein wenig entfernt von der Küste dümpelte ein kleines Fischerboot und am Horizont zog ein Windjammer mit gehissten Segeln vorüber.

Sie hatte nicht herausfinden können wie Will jetzt zu ihr stand, doch das konnte sie verschmerzen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur sicher gehen, dass er sich nichts antat, weil er verzweifelt bereute, sich auf sie eingelassen zu haben.

Kenzie winkte ihm zurückhaltend zu, indem sie lediglich die Finger hob und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Sie wollte ihm seine Ruhe lassen, wenn es das war was er brauchte. Sie hatte sich bereits einige Meter entfernt und stieg gerade über eine dicht am Boden wachsende Palme, als Will noch einmal aufsah und ihr nachrief.

„Letzte Nacht war wundervoll…heute Morgen auch. Ich wollte nur…" Er hielt inne und untermalte seine Worte mit einer versöhnlichen Geste der rechten Hand. „…dass du das weißt, Mac."

Die Brünette drehte sich daraufhin zu ihm um, hielt sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Obama? Wirklich!?" Ihr Kichern war so herrlich erfrischend, dass Will ihr noch nicht einmal böse sein konnte, weil sie schon wieder damit anfing. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stimmte dann einen neuen Song an.


End file.
